Hazzardous Material
by MissLindaLee
Summary: Kelly comes back to Hazzard County...and things are never going to be the same. Dukes of Hazzard Universe, and co-written with MiniHogg.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an alternate universe where Kelly Davenport comes back to Hazzard instead of going to LA, so I hope you guys aren't confused._

* * *

The sun shone overhead in the cloudless sky as a Greyhound bus pulled away from the Hazzard County Bus Depot, leaving its one-time passengers by the side of the road. Many of them greeted friends and family, while a few looked like they didn't have a clue as to where they were.

_Balladeer: Not a day goes by that the ol' depot don't bring somethin' new ta __Hazzard__County__. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, well, ya usually can't tell until after the trouble happens, but there is the rare occasion where ya can spot trouble comin' as soon as ya see it._

In the middle of the crowd stood a young woman with blonde hair pulled loosely back. She wore a green blouse, a pair of black slacks, and shiny black flats that clearly indicated a more urban lifestyle; even the sunglasses that covered her eyes and the black leather backpack slung over one shoulder screamed designer. She looked around until she spotted Cooter's Garage on the other side of the town square, and a familiar orange Charger parked outside; she grinned.

_Balladeer: Remember what I said about spottin' trouble just by lookin' at it? Well, from my experience, when a pretty gal smiles like that, a whole mess of trouble usually follows._

The young woman quickly crossed the street, cutting through the square, maneuvering around people and then vehicles as she stepped off the curb, making a beeline for the open garage doors. She paused briefly to run her fingers along the shiny hood, then she looked over when she heard laughter coming from inside.

* * *

"I'm just sayin'," Bo replied as he leaned against the side of a burgundy late model Chevy, "I just think it's high time that someone else takes over as county commissioner."

"And who would you have in mind?" Luke asked, smirking his cousin. "You?"

"Heck no," Bo replied, almost insulted. "Uncle Jesse'd be spinnin' in his grave if a Duke got inta politics."

_Balladeer: Yeah, ya heard that right, folks. Uncle Jesse, God rest his soul, passed away a few years ago. It had been hard on the Dukes fer awhile--it'd been hard on everyone in Hazzard, ta be honest. Jesse had been a good man, and while he wasn't here anymore, his spirit was still around, guidin' the Dukes--and __Davenports__--in their lives._

"He didn't seem ta mind it when Cooter went ta DC," Luke replied, nodding at the elder mechanic, who worked under the hood of the car.

"Well, Cooter ain't a Duke," Bo countered.

"Gee, thanks, Bo," Cooter replied, smiling as he looked up from the engine, his face and clothes with oil and grease.

"Ya know what I mean, Coot," Bo said.

Luke smirked at his cousin before looking at the mechanic. "Ya know, Cooter, all things considered, ya really -"

"Now, Luke, I ain't gonna tell ya again," Cooter replied as he looked up from the engine, "I ain't doin' politics no more. I got out of that when I left Washington."

"Cooter, ya know people would support ya all the way," Luke replied.

"Yeah, and ya've had more real experience in politics than anyone here," Bo added. "Ya'd be perfect."

"And ya could make so many changes ta this place," Luke replied, "fix what Boss and Rosco have caused."

"I'd rather do that the way I always fix things around here," Cooter replied, "from the sidelines." He pointed his wrench at the two cousins. "And that's final, ya hear?"

"Yeah, y'all should know when he makes up his mind," the blonde woman said as she walked into the garage, grinning, "it's nearly impossible ta get him ta change it." She almost laughed at Bo and Luke's blank expressions as she removed her sunglasses, showing off her blue and brown eyes. "Believe me, I've tried."

"Kelly?" Bo asked, his eyebrows rising as he recognized the familiar fire in the young woman's eyes.

"Hi, Uncle Bo Bo," Kelly replied, grinning.

"Well, as I live and breath," Bo grinned as he crossed the garage in two strides. "Jellybean!" He picked up the young woman and hugged her tightly as he swung her around; she hugged him tightly around his neck. After a few moments he put her down and pulled back. Immediately, Luke pounced on her, and she giggled and hugged him as he squeezed her tightly.

_Balladeer: For those of y'all who don't know, Kelly is –_

As soon as Luke let go of the young woman, she immediately pounced on Cooter, ignoring the oil and grease covering him, hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Daddy," she replied, nuzzling him.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Cooter answered, smiling as he hugged her back.

_Balladeer: chuckles Cooter's daughter._

Cooter pulled back enough to give his daughter a peck on the cheek. "I thought ya weren't supposed ta be back until tomorrow," he said.

"I know," Kelly replied, "but I got my stuff done earlier, and I was able ta get my flight changed."

"And ya just thought ya'd surprise us?" Cooter asked, smiling.

"Like surprisin' us with that new hair color of hers," Luke remarked, taking a lock of Kelly's hair and holding it up a little.

_Balladeer: The reason fer Luke's comment is that when Kelly left Hazzard almost ten years ago at the ripe age of thirteen--she graduated early and left ta attend college--her hair had been a nice brown. Don't ask me when she changed it, though, 'cause I don't know._

Kelly grinned at her father. "Ya really didn't tell 'em?" she asked.

"Ya asked me not to," Cooter replied.

"Ya knew?" Bo asked, a little upset. Cooter nodded. "When did this happen?"

"Shortly before my … hospitalization," Kelly replied, shifting a little on her feet.

_Balladeer: Okay, I'm gonna take this time ta fill y'all in on a few things before this gets too confusin'. Ya see, twenty-four years ago, Cooter met a pretty red-head named Jenny, who was passin' on her way through Hazzard back ta __Capitol__City__. Well, ta make a long story short, Cooter and Jenny ended up gettin' real friendly one evenin' before Jenny left the next mornin'. Nine months later, Kelly was born, but Cooter didn't learn he was a daddy until much later. Kelly was ten months old when her momma was killed by a loan shark, and Kelly ended up livin' with Cooter, which--needless ta say--kinda turned Cooter's world upside down. But with the help of the Dukes, he raised the young gal and became one of the best daddies in the world._

_Now, about why Kelly's expression changed , I can tell ya only what I know. Ya see, Kelly turned out ta be really smart, like genius-smart, meanin' she managed ta do a lot of learnin' and readin' until she was completely done with her schoolin' by the time she was thirteen, and because of her interest in huntin' and death (thanks ta Cooter's cousin, Earl--the mortician, remember?) Kelly decided that she wanted ta be one of them people who hunts serial killers, so she left Hazzard ta study that stuff. Well, long and short of it, she managed ta excel in her classes, and ended up workin' at the FBI, solvin' some really nasty cases. Well, from what I've been able ta gather from the townsfolk, Kelly had been workin' a case out in __Los Angeles__, when the serial killer had started targetin' her. By the time everyone figured out what was goin' on, Kelly had been attacked by the killer--and she'd been injured pretty badly as a result. It was that incident that caused Kelly ta wanna step out of the world of profilin' and go back ta a less complicated world. Can't say I blame her._

"Kelly had actually been wantin' ta surprise all of us," Cooter explained, "but then I went and saw her in the hospital…well, she asked me not ta tell y'all."

"Kinda wanted ta do it in person," Kelly added, shrugging. "Y'all ain't mad, are ya?"

"Naw, of course not," Bo replied, smiling.

_Balladeer: Even though ya might not notice it, Bo was a little upset by the fact Kelly hadn't been honest with him about her hair--when she was growin' up, those two had shared a special bond--and I guess with her growin' up, Kelly just seemed ta be confidin' in Bo less as less as the years went by._

"So, how ya holdin' up?' Luke asked, deciding to change the subject.

Kelly shrugged. "Not bad, considerin'," she replied. "Just glad ta be back home, really."

"Well, we're glad ta have ya back," Cooter replied before kissing her cheek.

"So, did my stuff get here okay?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, came yesterday," Bo answered. "Got everything all set up and ready fer ya."

"Thanks, guys," Kelly replied. "I can't wait ta get changed inta some decent clothes."

"Better hope those stains come out," Luke said, noting the grease and oil stains on the young woman's clothes. "Clothes look expensive."

Kelly shrugged. "I'll just soak 'em," she replied. "They'll be fine." She took a deep breath and let it out. "So, I couldn't help but overhear that county elections are comin' up again."

"Yeah, and yer uncles are tryin' ta get me ta run against Rosco," Cooter replied, going back to work on the car.

"Daddy, ya'd be a shoe-in ta win," Kelly replied. "Think of the changes ya could make."

"That's just what we was sayin'," Luke said.

"And who would run the garage while I was runnin' the county?" Cooter asked, looking up. Kelly grinned as Bo and Luke pointed at her; Cooter shook his head. "No."

"Aw, Daddy, I could run this place," Kelly protested. "I learned everything I know from you."

"I know ya could, Pumpkin," Cooter replied, "but I ain't ready ta give up this place…and I certainly ain't gonna get back inta politics; I gave 'em up last year fer good."

"Which means we get another term with Rosco in charge," Bo said annoyed.

_Balladeer: Now, folks, while Rosco as Boss seems like a bad thing--and it has known ta cause quite a few problems with the Dukes and other citizens of Hazzard Coutny--it hasn't been as bad as it was when J.D. was in charge._

"Speakin' of which," Kelly said, "I think I'm gonna go pop in and say hi before I head out ta the farm. Only wish I had a camera right now."

"Why?" Cooter asked.

"Rosco's gonna flip when he sees my new hair color," Kelly replied, smirking. The four shared a laugh before the young woman leaned over and kissed her father's cheek; she hugged the Dukes and heading out of the garage.

"So, how's she really doin'?" Bo asked as they watched Kelly cross the street to the courthouse.

"Still havin' nightmares," Cooter answered, "but after all she went through ya can't blame her." He sighed. "She seems ta be doin' better, though," he shrugged, "but it's just gonna take time."

"Well, bein' here should really help," Luke said. "Nothin' like family ta help get ya through the rough patches in life…and it ain't like we haven't been through rough patches before." Cooter nodded before going back to work on the car.

* * *

"Ya dipsticks!"

Enos and Cletus stood in Rosco's office, their heads lowered as Rosco paced back and forth.

_Balladeer: In case yer wonderin', that is Rosco chewin' Enos and Cletus out. Ya see, after Boss passed away a few years back, God rest his soul, he left everything ta Rosco, with the stipulation that Rosco had ta be County Commissioner; Rosco promoted Cletus ta Sheriff, which was really no surprise (Rosco had wanted someone workin' fer him who would actually do his biddin', no matter what…and Enos just wasn't up ta the task.) So, Rosco became Boss, Cletus became Sheriff, Enos remained Deputy Sheriff, and the morale of Hazzard County dropped like a sack of potatoes._

"Now, what do ya have ta say fer yerselves?" Rosco asked.

"Well, ya see," Cletus replied, "what happened -"

"Hush!" Rosco interrupted. "I don't wanna hear any of yer jibber jabber."

"Then how do ya expect them ta explain themselves if ya won't even let 'em talk, Rosco?"

Everyone looked over as Kelly walked into the office, grinning. She knew they didn't recognize her, even covered in grease and oil, but she wasn't about to reveal herself…not without having a little fun in the processes. "Hey, guys," she replied.

"And just who in tarnation are you?" Rosco asked.

"Now, Rosco, I'm hurt," Kelly replied, feigning being hurt. "Ya've known me since I was learnin' how ta walk."

"Well, as I live and breathe," Enos said, smiling as he got a good look at the young woman, "it's Kelly Davenport!"

"What?" Rosco asked, confused, glancing at the woman; he finally recognized her, grinning and giving his trademark laugh. "Oh, darlin'!" He forgot Enos and Cletus for the moment and walked over, hugging the young woman. "I knew it was ya all the time."

Cletus looked confused. "But, Rosco, you just said that -"

"Hush!" Rosco interrupted. "I know what I said, dipstick." He turned his attention back to Kelly. "Yer not s'posed ta be here, yet…yer Daddy said ya was comin' back tomorrow."

"I thought I'd surprise everyone," Kelly replied. "I've already seen Daddy, Bo, and Luke."

"Yeah, I can tell by them oil stains that ya've already been at the garage," Rosco said, giving another quick laugh.

Kelly grinned at Enos and Cletus before breaking away and hugging them. "And it looks like I've succeeded in surprisin' y'all as well."

"So, what does yer Daddy think about yer hair?" Enos asked, nodding at the blonde locks.

"He knew about it when he came ta see me in LA," Kelly explained. "It was a little bit of a shock, but he really liked it. Bo and Luke did, too, once they got over their shock."

"Well, I think it makes ya look real perty, babygirl," Enos replied, smiling.

"Thanks, Enos," Kelly said before kissing his cheek; Enos grinned sheepishly.

"Excuse me, I'm lookin' fer the County Commissioner."

Everyone looked over and saw a young man standing in the open doorway. He was a little over six feet tall, with black hair, brown eyes, and a slight athletic build. He wore a black button-down shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots; a white Stetson rested on his head, and he smiled warmly at the group.

"I'm the County Commissioner," Rosco said. "Boss Rosco P. Coltrane, at yer service. What can I do fer ya?"

"My name's Roy Mayjors," the newcomer said. "I'm here ta put in my name fer the County Commissioner election, figure it's time for a change here in Hazzard." He glanced over at Kelly and nodded, tipping his hat. "Ma'am." Kelly just stared at him, blinking, her mouth forming a small 'o'. Roy smiled, amused by her expression.

"Have we met before?" Kelly asked, finally finding her ability to talk. "Ya look mighty familiar."

Roy smiled, shrugging. "Must have one of those faces," he replied before turning back to Rosco. "So, who do I talk to?"

"No one," Rosco replied defensively, "'cause there ain't an election ta put yer name in."

"Actually, Boss," Enos spoke up, "the ballot is way -"

"Hush!" Rosco interrupted. "Ya can't just come in off the street lookin' like ya just fell off the turnip truck and expect ta run fer the highest position in the county. We have rules, ya know."

"But ya wouldn't know it with the way Rosco's constantly breakin' 'em," Kelly spoke up.

"Now, Kelly, you hush," Rosco said. "Ya keep that up, and I'll arrest ya fer disturbin' the peace."

"First of all," Kelly replied, unwavering as she put her hands on her hips, "ya can't arrest me anymore--only Enos and Cletus can do that."

"She's got ya there," Cletus said.

"And, second," Kelly replied, "I do believe that the only requirement ta run fer County Commissioner is that the person be over the age of eighteen," she quickly, but appreciatively, looked Roy up and down, "and I do believe that Mr. Mayjors has more than met that requirement."

_Balladeer: Uh oh…she's makin' puppy eyes at that Mayjors fella. Somethin' tells me Cooter's gonna have his hands full--with a shotgun._

"Now," Kelly continued, folding her arms, "I know we ain't gonna have any problems with lettin' Mr. Mayjors run…'cause I'd hate ta have ta call up my friend in Atlanta."

"Yer friend?" Rosco asked.

"Yeah," Kelly replied, "Special Agent Hart--of the FBI." She almost smirked as Rosco paled. "I'll take that as a 'no'." She smiled at Mayjors. "Mr. Mayjors, yer on the ballot."

"Ya fight dirty, ya know that," Rosco muttered.

Kelly held out her hand. "Welcome ta Hazzard County, Mr. Mayjors."

Roy smiled, holding out his hand. "Thank ya," he replied, "Miss…."

"Davenport," Kelly replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "Kelly Davenport."

Mayjors nodded again. "Well, Kelly, call me Roy, please." The two people stared at each other, still holding hands.

"Both of y'all just git," Rosco suddenly shouted. "This is private property, and I want ya off!"

"Rosco, this is public property!" Kelly replied, getting angry.

"Only when I say it is!" Rosco countered. "Now git!"

Kelly glared at Rosco, but she didn't say anything as she turned and left. Roy glanced at Rosco briefly before following the young woman. Outside, he saw her marching down the steps, arms folded; he stopped and watched her. She made it to the curb before she stopped and turned around, marching back to him.

"Ya comin' or what?" she asked.

"What do ya mean?" Roy asked, confused.

"Well, we gotta get started on yer campaign," Kelly replied.

"'We'?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, yer the candidate," Kelly answered, "and I'm gonna be yer campaign manager." She saw Roy raise an eyebrow. "Oh, don't worry. I have tons of experience; I helped with my daddy's campaign fer Congress--and he won." She suddenly grinned as she grabbed his arm. "County Commissioner should be a shoe-in, but we don't have much time ta get yer campaign runnin'." She pulled him with her as she walked away.

"Okay," Roy replied slowly, allowing Kelly to lead him down the street.

_Balladeer: Ya know what, folks? I can't put my finger on it, but like Kelly said earlier, there is somethin' about that __Roy__ fella that seems mighty familiar…._

* * *

"Rosco, don't ya think ya was bein' a bit hard on 'em?" Enos asked, "especially since Kelly'd just gotten back?"

"I wasn't bein' hard on no one!" Rosco barked. "Now, I want the two of ya ta keep an eye on 'em, and make sure they don't get a change ta start their campaign. Last thing I need fer this election is any competition."

"Ya want us ta hurt 'em?" Cletus asked dismayed.

"No, of course not, ya dipstick," Rosco said. "I don't want 'em hurt, I just want 'em locked up."

"Well, we can't exactly do that unless they break the law," Enos replied.

"Them follow 'em and make sure they do," Rosco ordered, "even if ya have ta make somethin' up ta do it! Now git!" The two officers scrambled out of the office as Rosco walked over to his phone, intending on making a phone call that he knew would cause Roy and Kelly's campaign to get off to a really bumpy start.

* * *

"Guys, we got ourselves another candidate," Kelly announced proudly. The three men stopped their conversation and looked over. They saw the young woman pulling the arm of a strange young man; the trio instinctively went on guard.

"What do ya mean, Kelly?" Luke said, he and the others pretending to look calm and collected as he and Bo walked over.

"Guys, this is Roy Mayjors," Kelly replied, keeping her hands around Roy's arm, smiling. "Roy, this is my daddy, Cooter Davenport, and Bo and Luke Duke."

"Nice ta meet y'all," Roy smiled warmly, holding out his hand.

"So, where ya from?" Cooter asked, folding his arms as he eyed Roy suspiciously.

"Tennessee," Roy replied. He lowered his hand when he saw Cooter didn't look pleased; he glanced at Bo and Luke, seeing the same problem, and he swallowed nervously.

"And ya just decided one day ta come ta a place ya've never been ta run fer County Commissioner?" Luke asked.

"Actually, this ain't my first time in Hazzard," Roy replied. "I use ta live here."

"Really," Kelly asked, surprised, "when?"

"Yeah, 'cause we've lived here all our lives," Bo replied, "and I know fer certain that I ain't never seen yer face around here before."

"Well, I lived here fer about nine years," Roy said.

Kelly gently turned his head toward her until she was staring right into his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows, studying them. After a few minutes she raised her eyebrows. "Huh," she said.

"What?" Bo asked, suspicious and curious.

"Well, while I can't say fer certain that I know him," Kelly replied, "or that he used ta live here, but there is somethin' familiar about him."

_Balladeer: See, told ya._

Roy simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, if ya left," Luke replied, "why'd ya come back now?"

"'Cause I think it's about high-time some changes were made in this county," Roy replied seriously. "J.D. Hogg caused a lot of problems fer the people of Hazzard County, and from what I've been seein' with Rosco…things don't look much better."

"And with the election in four days," Kelly replied, "we don't have much ta get his campaign goin'."

"'We'?" Cooter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm Roy's campaign manager," Kelly replied cheerfully. She saw her father and her 'uncles' raise their eyebrows. "Look, I know it's a li'l sudden, but the election's in four days, so we don't have much time ta get things goin'."

"Kelly, bein' a campaign manager is a lot of hard work," Cooter replied. "Ya oughta know that better than anyone." He was genuinely concerned about his daughter, but he also wasn't sure what to make of the newcomer, and Cooter didn't want Kelly near Roy until he checked out with Cooter--which meant never.

"Daddy, I can do it," Kelly replied, "and I already got a plan. First, we're gonna find a campaign headquarters, and I think I know just the spot."

"Where?" Bo asked.

"The Boar's Nest," Kelly answered. "With Daisy managin' it now, it'd be a perfect place ta run things--and it has a steady flow of patrons, so people will get ta see Roy."

_Balladeer: Well, even though I ain't sure about __Roy__ anymore than Cooter and the Duke boys are, ya gotta admit that Kelly's reasonin' does make sense._

"But first thing's first," Kelly continued, "the fabric store."

"I don't need new clothes," Roy smiled a little, looking a little embarrassed.

Kelly shook her head, amused. "No, it's just ta get swatches so we can decide on yer campaign colors," she replied. "There's a whole science ta pickin' out the right colors; learned about that in college."

"Ya went ta college?" Roy asked, intrigued.

"Well, if yer really from Hazzard," Cooter said defensively, "ya'd know that Kelly's smarter'n a whip. 'Course she went ta college, became a doctor 'n everything."

Roy looked impressed. "Wow, congratulations," he said to Kelly.

"Thanks," Kelly replied, blushing. She cleared her throat before turning back to her father. "Is the Angel still here, Daddy?"

"'Course she is," Cooter replied, "haven't moved her since the last time ya were here. Why?"

"Well, it ain't exactly a hop, skip, and a jump ta the fabric shop or the Boar's Nest," Kelly replied, "and I seriously doubt Bo and Luke are gonna lend us the General."

"Yeah, keep dreamin' on that one," Bo replied.

"Kelly, ya just got in from DC," Cooter said. "Ya sure ya don't wanna get some rest?" He knew he was getting a little desperate, but he did not like the idea of his daughter being with some strange guy he had a funny feeling about. He would do anything to keep her away from Roy, but he also knew if he came out and said anything against the young man right now--especially without any proof--she wouldn't believe him.

"Daddy, it ain't like I changed time zones," Kelly replied, smiling. "I'll be fine."

Cooter sighed, knowing she wasn't going listen to him. "Keys are in the office desk," he replied, "top right drawer."

"Thanks, Daddy," Kelly replied, kissing his cheek before heading into the office. As soon as she was out of sight, Cooter and the Dukes looked over at Roy, folding their arms and giving him an expression that clearly stated they did not like him. The young man shifted uncomfortably, looking nervous, and he was glad Kelly came out of the office with the key. "Okay, Roy, let's go." She headed out of the garage and around the back, and Roy quickly followed her, beating a hasty retreat from the watchful eyes.

"Guys, do me a favor, will ya?" Cooter asked.

"Ya want us ta tail him?" Luke asked.

"I'd do it myself," Cooter replied, "but Old Man Hickory needs his car taday, and ya know how he is if things ain't done on time."

"Consider Mayjors tailed," Bo said. "I just don't see how Kelly doesn't see right through him; she's studied how people behave…how can she not see that he's pullin' a fast one over on her?"

"'Cause she's smitten with him," Luke replied. "Which is gonna make it harder ta get her away from him if he turns out ta be dishonest."

"Which is why ya better have proof," Cooter said. "And it better be good proof." The Duke boys nodded and headed out for the General. "And don't let her catch y'all followin' her, either!"

_Balladeer: Now, Cooter should know better'n ta say that--Bo and Luke are gonna be in the General, and it's kinda hard ta miss that car…no matter how much ya try ta hide it. _

* * *

A royal blue 1967 Ford Mustang GT drove lazily down the dirt road; it had sharp red, orange, and yellow flames on the front and top of the hood. Two white zeroes were painted on both doors, and the hubcaps shown like silver. Inside, Kelly grinned as she sat behind the wheel, while Roy sat beside her.

_Balladeer: Now, there's a sight fer sore eyes. Meet Kelly's pride and joy, the Blue Angel. This car is ta Kelly what the General is ta Bo and Luke; it's fast, and--like the General--seems ta have a spirit in it that makes it sprout wings on the road. It's also the only car in Hazzard County ta have actually beaten the General once, though Bo and Luke would contest that Kelly hadn't exactly played fair durin' that race. Either way the Blue Angel has become an important part of Hazzard life…and it's mighty nice ta see her on the road again._

"So, what do ya think of her?" Kelly asked.

"Nice," Roy replied, smiling. "She runs really smooth."

"Thanks," Kelly said. "Daddy and I worked really hard ta get her runnin' right."

"Well, it looks like y'all did a good job," Roy said. Kelly grinned as they pulled into the Boar's Nest parking lot, parking next to the door. The two climbed out and headed into the bar, neither of them aware of the patrol cars pulling in behind them.

The inside of the place hadn't changed much since the last time Kelly had been there. For a few minutes the young woman just looked around, taking in the familiar sights, from the old jukebox and pool table, to the bar and tables; Kelly sighed, remembering all the good times she had had there in her life.

"Hi, welcome ta the Boar's Nest," a brunette woman said as she came over to the two. She wore black slacks, and matching blouse and flats, and she smiled warmly. "I'm Daisy Duke, the manager of this establishment. Y'all just passin' through?"

_Balladeer: Ya know, even though Daisy's running the Boar's Nest now, she ain't showin' off those pretty legs of hers in them shorts no more. I tell ya, it was a sad day in Hazzard when that happened._

"Not really," Kelly replied, grinning at the fact that her 'aunt' didn't seem to know who she was. "We was plannin' on stayin' in town fer a while … Aunt Daisy."

Daisy looked at the woman, confused, and then it suddenly clicked. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she stared at the young woman. "Kelly?" she asked. Kelly nodded, still grinning. Daisy suddenly grinned and hugged the young woman. "Oh, my goodness, darlin', how are ya? When did ya get in town? What did ya do ta yer hair?"

Kelly laughed as she pulled back. "Slow down, Daisy," she replied. "I'm fine, I got in taday, and I dyed it."

"Well, anyone can see that," Daisy said, smiling, "but I thought ya wasn't supposed ta be in until tomorrow."

"Wanted ta surprise everyone," Kelly replied.

"I think ya accomplished that," Daisy said. "I'd ask ya if yer daddy know yer here, but by look of ya, I'd say it'd be pointless. So, I take it he's okay with yer new color?"

"Yep, and Bo and Luke," Kelly answered, "and Rosco, Enos, and Cletus, too."

"Well, that's practically the whole town," Daisy smiled. "I do have ta say, it does look good on ya." She glanced at Roy, smiling. "So, who's yer friend?"

"This is Roy Mayjors," Kelly said. "Roy just got inta town taday. Roy, this is Daisy Duke; she's Bo and Luke's cousin."

"Nice ta meet ya, ma'am," Roy replied, tipping his hat and nodding.

Daisy glanced at Kelly, one eyebrow raised, but Kelly mouthed 'don't ask now', and Daisy nodded slightly; she smiled brightly. "So, can I get y'all anything?" she asked.

"Well, we was wonderin' if we could use the Boar's Nest this week," Kelly replied. "Roy's runnin' against Rosco fer County Commissioner, and I'm his campaign manager, and we need a campaign headquarters." She smiled sheepishly. "Please?"

"Oh, darlin', ya know I'd help ya out in a pinch," Daisy replied, "but Rosco won't let that happen. He just called me and said if I let y'all use this place as yer campaign headquarters then he'd fire me faster'n I can blink."

Kelly sighed, frustrated. "Right," she replied. "Well, I guess we better keep lookin'."

"Sorry, sweetie," Daisy said sincerely. "Look, why don't y'all have a drink before ya head out, okay? Rosco said y'all can't campaign here, but he said nothin' about drinkin' here."

"Thanks, Daisy, but can we take a raincheck on that?" Kelly asked. "We gotta get started on Roy's campaign."

"Sure thing," Daisy replied.

"Uh, Ms. Duke," Roy said, looking a little embarrassed, "could ya tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Right through there, darlin'," Daisy replied, pointing to the back of the bar.

"Thank you," Roy said before leaving the two. Daisy glanced over and saw Kelly watching Roy leave; the older woman could see Kelly's gaze was focused a little farther south than Cooter would have preferred, and Daisy smiled, amused.

"I can see why yer his campaign manager," she said. "He is kinda cute."

"That has nothin' ta do with it," Kelly said defensively, embarrassed.

"Kelly, I've known ya practically all yer life," Daisy replied as she headed to the bar; Kelly followed. "Ya can't fool me."

Kelly sighed as she leaned against the bar, knowing her 'aunt' was right. "Okay, I admit, he's cute," she said, "but he really wants ta run against Rosco, and I think it'd be good ta have someone else in office ta fix this town up."

"Well, I can certainly agree with that," Daisy replied as she grabbed two mugs and started filling them with beer, "but if he's runnin' against Rosco, ya might wanna warn him about how hard it's gonna be; Rosco ain't gonna make it easy ta compete, much less win, against him."

"Well, that's the thing," Kelly replied. "I don't think I have ta tell Roy about Rosco; I think he's lived here before."

"Ya ain't sure?" Daisy asked. "Kelly, Hazzard ain't that big; either he's lived here or he ain't."

"He knows a lot about this town," Kelly said, "and he really seems familiar, like we've met before."

"Well, ya have done a lot of travelin'," Daisy replied, "and ya did have a lot of reporters here interviewin' us over the years 'cause of you and yer daddy." She handed the beers to a waitress, who left to take them to a couple of customers. "But if'n ya don't know who this guy is, why are ya helpin' him with his campaign?" Kelly shrugged, and Daisy smiled. "Like I said before, he is cute." She grinned when she saw Kelly blush a little. "Look, I know yer an adult and all, but I just want ya ta be careful, okay?"

"I always am," Kelly replied as Roy came over; she smiled. "Ready?"

"Yup," Roy said. "Lead the way." Kelly grinned and headed for the exit with Roy following.

_Balladeer: I wonder how long it's gonna take fer Kelly ta take Daisy's sound advice…or how long it's gonna take fer Kelly ta notice she and Roy are bein' followed. Place yer bets, anyone?_

(End of Act I)


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do ya think about this?" Kelly asked as she held up a few swatches of different colors; they stood in a section of the Hazzard Clothing and Fabric Store near the back where not too many customers were. She saw Roy staring at them blankly, clearly lost, and she smiled, chuckling. "Okay, maybe we need a little background info on the colors first."

"A background info on colors?" Roy asked, confused. "They're colors."

"Yeah, but each of 'em has a different mood that they set," Kelly replied, "and those moods can influence how people see ya." She pointed to the white swatch. "Take this color, fer example. White symbolizes innocence and purity, it's considered a summer color, and neutral, but not a good color ta wear in Hazzard."

"Because of J.D. Hogg," Roy said, "right?"

Kelly nodded. "Exactly," she replied. "And black would be a good color 'cause of Abe Lincoln Hogg; he was J.D.'s twin brother. I mean, I never met him, but Daddy and the Dukes told me he was a good Hogg." She chuckled, amused.

"What?" Roy asked, smiling a little.

"Well, 'good' and 'Hogg' don't normally go tagether," Kelly replied. "Most Hoggs--as I'm sure yer aware of--ain't what we consider ta be good. There was J.D. Hogg, Hughie Hogg, Big Daddy Hogg, Dewey Hogg, and Jamie Lee Hogg. All of 'em lied, cheated, and swindled. Sometimes, they did all three at the same time."

"What about Cletus Hogg?" Roy asked.

"Eh, he ain't that bad," Kelly answered, shrugging. "He ain't the best, but he ain't that bad."

"So, ya don't like any Hoggs, really, do ya?" Roy asked, his smile fading a little.

"Actually, there was one," Kelly replied, smiling sadly. "We were best friends."

"Oh?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

Kelly nodded sadly. "His name was Brady," she explained. "He was Abe Lincoln's son, so that made him J.D.'s nephew. Abe and his wife had passed away, so Brady came ta live with J.D., and we became friends when I was about…four, he was six. "

"Even though your families didn't like each other," Roy said.

"Yeah, it was really strange," Kelly replied. "I mean, I don't know why, but they didn't seem ta mind us bein' friends." She shrugged. "Maybe it was because we were the only friend each other ever had."

"Aw, I'm sure someone like you had more than one friend growin' up," Roy said.

Kelly shook her head. "I was the daughter of Crazy Cooter Davenport," she replied, "so a lot of parents kept their kids away from me, especially after I blew up Rosco's patrol car when I was seven."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, I remember that," he replied.

"Ya do?" Kelly asked, confused.

Roy suddenly straightened himself, nodding. "Uh, yeah," he replied quickly. "I mean, I saw it in the paper, made front page and all."

Kelly nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Daddy wasn't too thrilled about that," she said. "So, uh, anyway, I was a bit of a troublemaker, but the real reason was when I started takin' special classes. I took a test when I was five, and they showed that I had an IQ of 179, which put me in the genius category, so a lot of the times, the kids didn't want ta be around me, 'cause I was the 'Know-It-All Nerd'."

"Ouch," Roy replied, grimacing. "But this Brady guy wasn't one of 'em, was he?"

Kelly shook her head. "Uh uh," she answered. "We never got ta spend every day tagether, but when we were he actually liked hearin' about all the things I knew; he'd just listen ta me talk and talk and talk…and he never got tired of listenin'." She chuckled. "He never even got mad at me fer gettin' us inta trouble, even after I tried ta pickle him." She saw Roy furrow his eyebrows. "I was eight, and I had been spendin' time with my Uncle Earl--the county mortician and Daddy's cousin--and I was so fascinated by what he did that I wanted ta try it myself. So, Brady pretended ta be a corpse, and I was the mortician. I didn't do anythin' bad or nothin' ta Brady, but Daddy and J.D. weren't too happy about the whole thing." She grinned. "I think it was the only time that Daddy and J.D. got mad over the same thing."

"So, what happened ta him?" Roy asked.

"Well, when I was eleven," Kelly replied, "J.D. foreclosed on the garage, and kicked Daddy and me out; Brady was with us at the time it happened. Well, I don't remember too much, 'cause I was in tears, but I remember Daddy yellin' at J.D., and even Brady gettin' mad at his uncle fer hurtin' us. J.D. grabbed Brady by his ear and hauled him out of the garage; that was the last time I saw Brady, and that was over…ten years ago."

"So, ya don't know what happened ta him?" Roy asked.

"All J.D. said was that he shipped him off'," Kelly replied. Roy could see her eyes getting bright, but she took a deep breath, composed herself, and smiled up at him. "But no use dwellin' on the past--can't change it, and we got work ta do." She held up the swatches. "Now, as I was sayin', white ain't a good color ta wear as a whole, but we might be able ta sneak it in as a secondary or tertiary color. On the other hand, black symbolizes power and authority, but it's also seen as a color associated with villains, so we'll avoid that, too."

"What about blue?" Roy asked.

"Blue is considered ta be the color of productivity and loyalty," Kelly replied.

"Is that why yer car's blue?" Roy asked, smiling.

"I like ta think so," Kelly chuckled. "I'm very loyal ta my friends and family, and I managed ta get five college degrees--one bachelor's, two master's, and two PhDs--in the span of about ten years."

Roy whistled. "Wow, that is productive," he said. "So, yer a doctor?"

"Only by name," Kelly replied. "Ta be honest, I feel funny bein' called 'Doctor Davenport'; the only people who did that were in the FBI, and I'd like ta keep it that way."

"I'll keep that in mind," Roy replied. "Okay, so what do the other colors symbolize?"

"Well, green symbolizes nature," Kelly said. "It's a calmin' color. Dark green is masculine, conservative, and implies wealth."

"Well, I don't wanna come across as bein' rich," Roy replied.

Kelly held up the hunter green swatch. "Well, I think we might be able ta overlook the rich part. Dark green is definitely one of yer colors. It brings out yer eyes." She held up a brown swatch. "Same fer brown, which is good, 'cause it stands fer stability, reliability, and approachability." She pursed her lips. "Okay that makes sense."

"What?" Roy asked.

"Ya look best in dark earthy tones," Kelly replied, "especially with yer dark hair and eyes, so, all we need ta do now is make sure yer campaign outfits and such include dark browns, greens, and blues. Ya got clothes like that, or do we need ta go shoppin'?"

"Uh, yeah," Roy replied, shifting a little, turning red. "I got plenty of clothes like that, don't worry; nice clothes, too."

"Okay, now, I ain't sure what ta make of yer hat," Kelly eyed the Steston. "That is a surefire way ta get people thinkin' 'bout ya bein' associated with Hoggs. Both J.D. and Hughie Hogg wore white Stetsons."

"Well, that may be the case," Roy said, "and no offense or anythin', but I'm keepin' the hat."

"Okay, okay," Kelly replied, smiling as she playfully held her hands up, "we'll keep the hat." She quickly held up a swatch of maroon cloth. "Yeah, maroon, too."

"So, I also look good in red?" Roy asked.

"Well, red's an iffy color," Kelly replied. "It can be a bold color, which can signify aggression, or it can stand fer intense passion and love." She suddenly stopped, realizing what she had said, and she blushed; she slowly glanced up at Roy and saw him smiling.

"Well, I think that goes without sayin'," Roy said, amused.

Kelly opened her mouth, but a loud crash startled both of them; they looked over in time too see Enos and Cletus tumbling to the floor with a display case, fabrics crashing all around them. The couple looked over, confused.

"Freeze!" Cletus replied as he and Enos tried to untangle themselves from the swatches of fabric. "Yer both under arrest!"

"Few what?" Kelly asked, hands on hips. "We ain't doin' nothin' wrong, and ya know it!"

"Well, Boss Rosco said we was supposed ta bring ya in," Enos replied, stumbling with Cletus, "so, it ain't nothin' personal, Kelly."

"Come on, let's go," Kelly said, dropping the swatches and grabbing Roy's hand, pulling him with her. The two jumped over the officers, bolting out the exit for the Angel. "Get in!" The two climbed into the open windows of the car as the officers ran out of the store to their patrol cars; Kelly quickly started her car's engine and peeled out, burning rubber.

"Why are we runnin'?" Roy asked as the patrol cars sped after them. "We ain't done nothin' wrong."

"Yeah, but that's never stopped 'em before," Kelly replied as she steered down the road. She saw a familiar orange car coming toward then, and she grinned. "It's the Cavalry."

_Balladeer: Now, folks, ya think Kelly would be sayin' that if she knew the Duke boys were only there 'cause they'd been followin' her, too?_

Kelly reached for her CB radio. "Lost Sheep, this is Fallen Angel," she said, "ya got yer ears on?"

Inside the General, Luke reached for the CB. "Fallen Angel, this is Lost Sheep, what's goin' on?"

"Enos and Cletus are tryin' ta throw us in the pen," Kelly replied, steering expertly with one hand, "prolly 'cause Rosco's lookin' ta put away Ron fer runnin' against him."

"Maybe we should let 'em," Bo muttered softly.

Luke took his finger off the talk button. "Ya know we can't do that, Bo," he replied. "Kelly'll get arrested right alongside him, and Cooter'd have both of our hides."

Bo nodded in agreement and slammed on the brakes as the patrol cars passed them, going in the opposite direction; Bo turned the wheel, and the General made a U-turn, heading in the opposite direction, following the two patrol cars.

Luke pressed the talk button. "Fallen Angel, this is Lost Sheep, we're right behind ya," he said.

"Thanks, guys," Kelly replied. She kept pace, glancing in her rearview mirror before looking over at Roy; he looked whiter than his hat. "Ya okay?"

"Ask me when this is over," he replied quietly. Kelly smiled and gunned the engine, shooting forward and turning the curve sharply, with the patrol cars and General right behind her.

"Enos, Cletus, I know y'all can hear me," Luke said. "Back off, and leave Kelly alone."

"Sorry, Luke, we got orders from Rosco," Enos replied. "Now, back off and let us do our jobs."

"Ain't gonna let that happen," Luke said.

"Now what?" Bo asked.

Luke thought for a second. "I got an idea," he replied, answering Bo. "Fallen Angel, ya hear me?"

"Still here, Lost Sheep," Kelly replied.

"Don't take the Crickside Road," Luke replied. "The bridge is out, and there ain't no way the Angel can take that jump, so just make sure ta tap yer brakes and turn around, ya hear?"

Kelly grinned. "Read ya loud and clear," she said, "over." She put the CB down and gripped the wheel.

"Why did ya tell her that?" Bo asked, keeping pace with the other cars. "Ya know the Angel can take that jump easily."

"In all the years we've known Kelly," Luke said, "when did she ever listen ta us?"

Bo slowly smiled. "Right," he said, finally understanding. He laughed as the cars turned sharply to the left when they reached the Crickside Road. The four cars drove down the dusty and bumpy road.

"I thought he said don't go down this road," Roy said, gripping the dashboard.

"Trust me," Kelly replied, "Luke was tellin' me not ta listenin' ta him." She sped off down the road, seeing the crick approaching, the bridge completely out; she smirked. "Hold on." About a hundred feet from the crick Kelly suddenly put on the brakes, swerving off the road, sliding to the side. She emerged and sat on the window, watching as the patrol cars sped past the Blue Angel. She grinned as she heard the squeal of brakes, but it was too late. The two cars flew off the edge of the crick and sailed over…but they didn't quite make it all the way; they slammed into the other side, crashing to the ground.

Kelly laughed and whooped as the General pulled up beside her, and Bo and Luke climbed out onto their windows, grinning. They watched as Enos and Cletus got out of their mangled cars, unhurt and unhappy.

"Don't worry," Kelly called out, "I'll let Daddy know yer out here … when we get back ta town." The trio laughed as they shimmied back inside their cars and took off, leaving Enos and Cleuts stranded.

_Balladeer: Just like old times, folks… just like old times._

* * *

_Balladeer: Now, Kelly did keep her word and contacted her daddy when she and the Dukes had gotten back to town--she just made sure she and the Dukes took the long way back. By the time everything was said and done--and Enos and Cletus were towed in and had their cars fixed up--the sun was settin' and everyone, includin' Roy, scooted on back ta Cooter's place ta have a special dinner celebratin' Kelly's return…even if it was a day early. Now, while Kelly was gettin' herself all cleaned up and freshened from her travels, Cooter and the Dukes were in the kitchen preparin' dinner, with Cooter and Daisy preparin' Kelly's favorite dishes, and the Duke boys decoratin' the kitchen with crepe paper, balloons, and a big ol' banner. Even Roy made himself useful by settin' the table--which kept him under the watchful eye of the mechanic.  
_  
"So, what do ya think?" Bo asked as he finished hanging the big blue banner with 'Welcome Home Kelly' in big orange letters; Cooter, Daisy, and Roy looked over as the cousins admired their handiwork.

"Looks great," Daisy smiled as she turned off the stove, taking the skillet off the burner. "I'm sure Kelly's gonna love it."

"I have a feelin' I will, too," Kelly said as she walked into the kitchen, smiling. She had gotten cleaned up, all traces of oil and grease gone, her hair clean and falling down below her shoulders. She had changed into a black, halter top that tied around her neck; the front was decorated with bold red Chinese flowers outlined in white. A pair of dark hip-huggers outlined every curve of her hips and waist; she wore no shoes or socks, showing off her manicured feet and blue and red painted toenails.

"Uh, what are ya wearin'?" Cooter asked, noticing that the halter top's neckline plunged a little too far south for his taste. He saw Roy staring at his daughter, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, and Cooter narrowed his eyes; he was pleased Bo and Luke looked just as annoyed by Roy's expression as he did.

"Clothes," Kelly replied, not taking notice of any of the mens' expressions as she walked over to one of the cupboards and leaned against it folding her arms.

"We can see that, Jellybean," Luke replied, "but where's the rest of 'em?"

_Balladeer: I was just about ta ask that myself._

Kelly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, I know it's a little different than what yer used ta seein' me in," she said as she turned around and opened a cupboard, rummaging around, "but it's very comfortable."

"That's 'cause there's hardly anythin' there," Bo replied.

"Would y'all just leave her be?" Daisy spoke up. "She's an adult, so she can wear whatever she wants. 'Sides, y'all never seemed ta complain whenever I was wearin' stuff like that--and my pants were definitely shorter'n that."

"Well, that's different," Bo replied.

"How so?" Daisy asked, folding her arms and smiling at her cousin.

"'Cause…'cause…'cause," Bo replied, getting flustered. He finally waved his hand in defeat. "Aw, nevermind."

"Daisy, they're just a li'l flustered seein' me in somethin' that accents my assets," Kelly replied casually, smiling as she reached up on her toes to get a mason jar.

"Pumpkin, we have a guest," Cooter replied, shifting a little, embarrassed by how little shame his daughter seemed to have, "so could ya-" He stopped short when he saw the back of Kelly's halter top ride up, showing off her back…and the luminescent deep blue, purple, and aqua orchid inked onto her skin. "Kelly Angelica Davenport, what in tarnation is that?"

"What's what?" Kelly asked, distracted.

"Cooter, that's a tattoo, if I ever saw one," Luke replied, the corners of his lips curling upwards a little as he saw Kelly freeze. He didn't like the idea of Kelly having a tattoo, but he knew from Kelly's reaction that she was not expecting her tattoo to be discovered by anyone, let alone her daddy; that was going to liven up things a little more than they had been in a long time. Luke glanced over at his cousin, who must have been thinking the same thing, because Bo was grinning, and even Daisy looked surprised and amused.

"I can see that's a tattoo, Luke," Cooter said frustrated. He looked right at Kelly as she turned around. "What I wanna know is how it ended up on Kelly's back in the first place. Did ya get that when ya dyed yer hair?"

"Honestly, no," Kelly replied. "It was a gift fer my twenty-first birthday."

"What?" Cooter eyes flashed. "From who?"

"Spencer," Kelly answered.

"That scrawny li'l pipsqueak?" Bo asked.

"Bo, he's my friend," Kelly said defensively.

"He's puny," Luke replied, smiling a little; Daisy whacked him playfully. "And what is he doin' gettin' ya a tattoo in the first place?"

"'Cause makin' 'shine's illegal," Kelly countered dryly. She sighed and turned around, trying first a gentle, persuasive tone. "Look, ya don't have ta like it, Daddy, but I got it when I was an adult, and Spencer had prepaid it, and it's not like it's a dragon or a skull or anythin'; it's actually kind of classy."

"It's still a tattoo, young lady," Cooter replied angrily.

"Cooter," Daisy said gently, "please calm down."

"I didn't raise my daughter so she could go get herself all marked up," Cooter continued. "I don't see why ya thought I'd like the idea of ya gettin' a tattoo in the first place. I mean, what were ya thinkin'?"

"I was thinkin' that I didn't have ta get yer permission ta get it, Daddy," Kelly snapped. "Ya don't have ta like everythin' I do, but ya can't really punish me fer doin' somethin' as an adult that ain't illegal."

Cooter sighed as he hung his head and silently counted to ten in an effort to calm himself down. He knew it wouldn't do any good to get into a fight with his daughter on her first day back home. "Look, I know ya don't have ta get permission," he said, his tone somewhat calm. "I'm just sayin' that I don't see why ya thought ya needed one."

"I just liked it," Kelly said with a simple shrug. "I mean, it's my favorite flower…and Spencer said it's a one-of-a-kind design…," she let her sentence trail off softly, before adding quietly, "just like me." She knew that sounded a little corny, but that was what he had said to her. When she got no response, she slowly looked up at her father and was surprised to find a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth. "What?"

"Well, I can't say I like ya havin' a tattoo," Cooter said as he walked over to his daughter and put an arm around her shoulders, "but I guess I can see why ya like it." He kissed her cheek. "Just do me one favor."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Keep it covered as much as possible," Cooter replied. "It is in a spot that I don't think people should be focusin' on." He glanced briefly at Roy, narrowing his eyes, sending a silent 'that means you, pal' message to the young man. He almost smirked when he saw Roy advert his gaze, then he looked back at his daughter. "Okay?"

Kelly chuckled. "I'll do my best," she answered before kissing his cheek. "Now, I smelled some wonderful aromas while I was showerin', so I'm assumin' we got some good vittles?"

"Only the best fer ya, Pumpkin," Cooter said, leading her over to the table, "all yer favorite foods."

_Balladeer: When Cooter and Kelly argue, it tends ta end up lookin' like a Fourth of July celebration, so ta see the two of them resolve things so quickly is like seein' an egg with five yolks--it ain't likely ta happen again. But, as most things in Hazzard, ya never know how things are gonna turn out, so who knows? _

Thankfully, the rest of Kelly's welcome home dinner went off without a hitch, though I have ta say the menu was a little more exotic than I'm used ta: crawdad eggrolls, Bamia, Aam Lassi fer dinner, and chocolate and banana crepes fer dessert; the only thing I understood was the eggrolls, but that was only 'cause Billy Joe Fong had helped Cooter make 'em in the first place. But, it was Kelly's dinner, and she wanted some of the foods she had had on her travels around the world. For all the things that Cooter may not approve of Kelly doin', there ain't nothin' he wouldn't do ta make her smile. If she wanted the moon, ya could expect Cooter ta do his best ta try and rope it fer her.

* * *

_Balladeer: While Cooter cleaned up and the Dukes headed back ta their farm, Kelly had insisted on driving Roy back ta the Hazzard Hotel, where the young man was stayin' until he found a more permanent place. Now, Cooter wasn't too thrilled about havin' his daughter and a strange man in a car--alone--but he was relieved ta see him leave. Ta be honest, I think sometimes Cooter worries a little too about Kelly's well-bein'; she has been through a lot in her life, but I do know that young gal is also plenty able ta take care of herself._

The lights of the Blue Angel shone through the thick fog as the blue car drove down the back road, heading toward Hazzard. Inside, Kelly and Roy discussed their plans for the next day. Well, Kelly discussed, while Roy just sat back and listened.

"Okay, so tamorrow," Kelly said, "we'll go ta the printer's after gettin' some pictures of ya, and we'll get some flyers and buttons made. Then after that, we'll start workin' on yer platform."

"'Platform'?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, what ya stand fer," Kelly answered. "Ya gotta stand fer somethin'."

"'Or ya'll fall fer anythin''," Roy finished, grinning.

Kelly groaned, smiling and shaking her head. "Okay, bad joke," she replied, "but seriously, what do ya stand fer?"

"Honesty, integrity, and fairness," Roy answered, "everythin' Boss Hogg and Rosco are against."

"Just keep that up," Kelly said, "and ya'll be Boss before ya know it." She glanced over at him, studying him.

Roy caught her gaze. "What?" he asked as she looked forward.

"Nothin'," Kelly replied, making a left at the crossroads.

"Right," Roy said, unconvinced.

Kelly sighed. "I just…," she replied slowly, "I can't put my finger on why I get this feelin' of déjà vu around ya, and ya say ya've lived here, but I don't remember ya." She changed her voice to be gentler. "So, I think if yer gonna be honest with people about yer intentions…maybe ya should start by bein' honest with –"

"Kelly, look out!" Roy suddenly shouted, seeing something outside the front.

Kelly quickly slammed on the brakes, causing the Angel to slide across the dirt and gravel. The car came to a stop, briefly jerking the passengers. Kelly slowly glanced over at Roy, her heart pounding a little.

"Ya okay?" she asked. Roy nodded, looking a little shaken up but otherwise unharmed. "Then what was that shoutin' fer?" Roy pointed at the windshield and Kelly looked out; she quickly saw the reason: the bridge over Dry River Creek was completely under water.

_Balladeer: Now, how's that fer irony?_

Kelly sighed, frustrated. "Great…just great." The car's headlights reflected off the water running over the wooden bridge, and Kelly could clearly see how dangerous it'd be to cross; she reached for the CB. "Sheepdog, this is Fallen Angel, ya got yer ears on?"

"This is Sheepdog," Cooter replied after a few moments, "go ahead, Fallen Angel, what's yer twenty?"

"Currently at a standstill at Dry River Creek," Kelly replied. "Bridge is under water."

"Must have been from those rains we had yesterday," Cooter said.

"I can take Mill Road all the way around the Pond and make a short cut near Turtle Creek," Kelly offered. "It'll take an hour, but I can get Roy back ta town and be home before midnight if I push it."

"Out of the question," Cooter replied. "The fog's as thick as Uncle Jesse's crawdad bisque, and I don't want ya speedin' on the road at night in those conditions."

"What about Roy?" Kelly asked. Silence. "Daddy, ya still there?"

"Bring him on back," Cooter finally replied. "We'll fix him up a nice stall in the barn."

"Daddy!" Kelly admonished him. She glanced at Roy, seeing his slightly scared expression. "He's kiddin', Roy." She turned her attention back on the CB. "Ya are kiddin', right?"

"Of course I'm kiddin'," Cooter replied. "He can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, Daddy," Kelly said. "We'll be home soon. Over."

"Be careful," Cooter replied.

Kelly put the CB down and turned the car around, heading back for home.

_Balladeer: How many of y'all think Cooter was really kiddin' about puttin' Roy in the barn?_

* * *

The crickets chirped their nightly songs to the owls and other nocturnal creatures of Hazzard. At the Davenport farm, the lights were out, and everything--and everyone--was locked up and secured for the evening. In the living room, Roy stretched out on the burgundy couch, covered in an afghan. Even though he still wore his day clothes (his shoes and socks on the floor beside the couch), he found the couch very comfortable; he sighed, turning on his side.

"Help me! Somebody help me, please! He's gonna kill me!"

Roy was instantly awake, his heart pounding as he looked around in the dark. He heard more shouting, and he looked over toward the hall leading to Kelly's room. The young man didn't think twice as he threw off the blanket and scrambled to his feet, running as fast as he could. He reached Kelly's door, and he stopped just outside, seeing a light on.

On the sheets of burgundy and gold, Cooter sat next to Kelly. Both father and daughter were still in their pajamas, and Kelly had her face buried in her father's shoulder as she cried hysterically. The mechanic held her close, rubbing her back with one hand, reassuring her as he gently rocked her. He glanced over and saw Roy standing in the doorway, and Cooter furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. Roy understood that look, and he quietly made his way back down the hall to the couch; he sat down, waiting.

The young man sat there for what seemed like a lifetime, listening to Kelly's sobs die down and Cooter's reassuring voice. He stood up when he finally heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. He turned around and saw Cooter coming into the living room, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Is she okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I got her back ta sleep," Cooter replied, his voice laced with exhaustion as he headed for the kitchen. "She just had a nightmare, that's all."

Roy furrowed his eyebrows, knowing Cooter wasn't being completely honest with him. Normally, he would have let it go, but he couldn't--not this time. He got off the couch and followed the mechanic into the kitchen. "Somethin' tells me that ain't normal with her," he said.

"And how would ya know that?' Cooter asked as he turned around, eyeing Roy suspiciously.

"She just doesn't seem like the type ta have nightmares," Roy replied, "or get scared easily."

Cooter narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the way Roy was nosing around in his daughter's life, and he was about to get in the young man's face, tell him off, and throw him out when he looked in Roy's eyes. One thing the mechanic had learned over the years was how to recognize true sincerity versus false sincerity--an advantage from working in politics--and he recognized true sincerity staring at him. He sighed as he leaned against the counter, folding his arms.

"She ain't," the mechanic replied, "at least...she didn't used ta be." He turned around and opened a cabinet door, rummaging around for a cup; he pulled a larger mason jar filled with moonshine from the back of the cabinet. He opened the jar and poured some of the liquid into his cup and then drinking it. He winced as the liquid burned his throat.

"Kelly had been workin' fer the FBI few a few years, now," he explained. "She'd become one of them profilers, trakin' down killers and stuff." He saw Roy's expression, and he chuckled mirthlessly. "Yeah, I know, I know, she don't seem ta be the type, but she became fascinated with death and stuff…no thanks ta my cousin, Earl." He shook his head. "Anyway, with her smarts, she ended up workin' at the FBI…she was really good at it, too."

"'Was'?" Roy asked, curious.

"About a month ago," Cooter replied slowly, "she was workin' a case in Los Angeles, trackin' a really nasty serial killer. They don't know how it happened, but he figured out that Kelly was trackin' him. One night, he broke inta her hotel room…," he took a ragged breath, "he…he attacked her." He shook his head slowly, doing his best to keep from showing any emotion, but Roy could see the tears in the mechanic's eyes. "Before the cops could get in ta help…he had managed ta get one of her pens…and he stabbed her in the chest with it."

"How bad?" Roy asked, trying to keep his own composure.

"Bad enough ta collapse one of her lungs," Cooter answered. "She spent two weeks recoverin' in the hospital…and she decided ta take a break and figure out what she wanted ta do with her life, so she came home." He shrugged. "Not that I blame her."

"Yeah," Roy said softly.

"So, that's why she had a nightmare," Cooter continued, "'cause some monster came after her." The two men just stood there, lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes, then Cooter put the moonshine back in the cabinet and his cup in the sink. He headed over to Roy, brushing past him and patting the young man's shoulder and told him to get some rest before walking back toward his bedroom.

Roy walked back to the couch and lay down, but he couldn't go to sleep after what he had just heard; he just stared at the ceiling, unaware of the tear that slipped down his cheek.

_Balladeer: Hmmm, whaddya know? It looks like Cooter might be startin' ta like this fella after all…and ta be honest, I might be startin' ta like him myself._

* * *

The next morning, Kelly opened her eyes to bright sunshine streaming through her bedroom windows. She reflexively blinked and then yawned, stretching. She sighed and turned on her side, glancing at the digital clock on her nightstand. She smiled through sleepy eyes when she saw it was almost eight o'clock; the young woman closed her eyes and snuggled under her covers.

Balladeer: Three…two…one….

Kelly's eyes suddenly flew open, and she quickly threw back her sheets, jumping to her feet. She grabbed the blue silk kimono and shrugged into it as she hurried from her room.

Balladeer: Even after spending so much time away from the farm, Kelly was still an early riser; she rarely slept past seven-thirty…even when she was sleepin' in.

Kelly made a beeline for the kitchen, and she skittered to a stop just inside when she saw her father at the stove, fully dressed for the day, with a skillet of scrambled eggs. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"Daddy?" she asked.

Cooter smiled as he looked over. "Mornin', Pumpkin," he said. "Hungry?"

"Uh … yeah," Kelly replied slowly.

"Good, breakfast will be ready soon," Cooter said, turning his attention back to the eggs. "Oh, and close yer robe, Pumpkin, we have a guest." He nodded briefly in the direction of the table.

Kelly looked over and saw the table set with three plates of toast, pancakes, and bacon and sausage; jars of butter and peach preserves; and a big pot of coffee. Three places were set with plates, silverware, and cups filled with orange juice, and sitting in one of the chairs was Roy, his clothes rumpled and filth. Kelly could also detect a combined odor of chicken, goat, and horse emanating from him, but she didn't find it the least bit offensive. He had an eyebrow raised as he stared at her, smiling a little. Kelly glanced down, seeing her opened robe was giving Roy an unobstructed view of her blue cami and shorts--and everything else. The young woman blushed as she quickly closed and tied her robe, sitting at her place.

"Nice pjs," Roy said softly. Kelly blushed even more and suddenly found interest in her plate and silverware.

Cooter came over a few moments later with a plate of scrambled eggs. He sat down between his daughter and Roy, putting the plate on the table with the others. The three bowed their heads, and Cooter led them in a prayer before they served the food and started eating.

"So, why didn't ya wake me up earlier?" Kelly asked around a mouthful of bacon.

"'Cause I figured ya needed yer sleep," Cooter replied.

"But what about the chores?" Kelly asked.

"Done," Cooter answered.

"Milkin' the goats?" Kelly asked.

"Done," Cooter said.

"Feedin' the horses?" Kelly persisted.

"Done," Cooter repeated.

"Gatherin' the chicken-"

"Kelly, we did all the chores, okay?" Cooter interrupted gently, smiling.

"'We?'" Kelly asked.

Cooter nodded at Roy. "Yeah, Roy and me," he replied. Kelly glanced at Roy, who looked a little embarrassed, his cheeks turning red as he looked down at his plate, moving food around with his fork.

Kelly watched him, smiling a little. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's really good with his hands," Cooter replied.

"Oh, really?" Kelly asked, grinning impishly.

Cooter glared at her briefly as Roy looked up in shock. "Ya know what I mean, young lady," he replied warningly. He turned to Roy. "One thing ya should learn quickly about Kelly is that she has a very bad sense of humor."

"I do not," Kelly replied, sticking her tongue out at her father before going back to eating.

"So, what's on the agenda taday fer the campaign?" Cooter asked.

"Flyers and buttons," Kelly replied, "which means we'll need ta go ta Capitol City fer the printin', 'cause I doubt Rosco'll let us use the printer here in town. Oh, and we gotta write Roy's speech."

"Just take it easy, Kelly," Cooter said, "this ain't a bid fer Congress."

"It's okay, Mr. Davenport," Roy spoke up, smiling at Kelly as he finished off his orange juice. "I don't mind her enthusiasm." He almost grinned when he saw Kelly blush.

"Cooter, this is Enos, ya got yer ears on?" the sheriff's voice crackled over the CB. "Cooter, this is Enos, ya copy?"

Cooter sighed and got up, making his way over to the radio and picking up the mic. "This is Crazy C, over," he said.

"Cooter, could ya come over ta the Pond?" Enos asked. "I'm kinda stuck."

"Again?" Cooter asked. "Enos, I'm gonna start chargin' Rosco double if ya keep this up."

"Sorry," Enos replied.

Cooter sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He put the mic down and shook his head. "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off ta work I go." He walked over to his daughter, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "I'll be at the garage if ya need me." He headed off, but he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah, Daddy?" Kelly asked.

"Behave," the mechanic said, giving her his famous Look. He glanced briefly at Roy before leaving the kitchen.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Roy asked.

"Looks like it," Kelly replied. She got to her feet and started taking dishes off the table.

"Ya want some help?" Roy asked, getting to his feet.

"Naw, ya helped Daddy with the chores," Kelly answered, heading for the sink. "I'll clean up."

"What can I do?" Roy asked.

"Take a shower," Kelly replied, bluntly. "No offense, but you stink."

"I was in a barn," Roy protested.

"I know," Kelly replied, "but if yer gonna be Boss and fix what J.D. did, then ya gotta start by not smellin' like him."

"And how was that?" Roy asked.

"Dirty," Kelly said.

"So, I'll go back ta my room at the hotel," Roy said, trying not to squirm and look embarrassed. "I'll get a shower and new set of clothes there."

"No way," Kelly said. "It's hard enough ta get the smell of a barn out of my car's upholstery, let alone any stains. Now, ya either go ta the bathroom, strip, and let me wash yer clothes --or I can take yer clothes off myself."

"Ya wouldn't," Roy replied.

"Try me," Kelly retorted, folding her arms.

_Balladeer: Watch out, Roy…she'll do it._

Roy glared at her for a moment, but Kelly didn't waver, staring right back at him. The young man sighed, frustrated. "Fine," he said, "but don't wash 'em while I'm takin' a shower, okay? I don't wanna freeze ta death."

"I was gonna wait 'til ya were done," Kelly replied. "I ain't that cruel."

"And what am I s'posed ta wear until then?" Roy asked.

"My bathrobe?" Kelly asked, smiling. Roy didn't look amused. "Just kiddin'. Ya can wrap up with the blanket from the couch." She shooed him with her hands. "Now, git in the shower while I clean up in here."

"I'm gittin'," Roy replied, looking displeased as he left the kitchen.

Kelly waited a few minutes before she cautiously tiptoed over and poked her head out of the kitchen. She heard the muffled sound of running water coming from her bathroom, and she grinned, satisfied. She turned around and bolted over to the pantry, flinging the door open and searching the shelves. After a few seconds she grabbed a gallon-size plastic bag from a box and hurried over to the table. She opened the bag and very carefully picked up the glass Roy had been drinking from and placed it in the bag, sealing it securely.

_Balladeer: Now, what do you suppose Kelly's up to?_

The young woman took walked over to the phone on the counter and picked up the receiver, dialing a number; she tapped her foot impatiently, listening to the rings.

"Special Agent Jack Hart," a male voice answered after the second ring.

"Jack, it's Kelly."

"Kelly, hey! How's it going? You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack, thanks fer askin'."

"So, what's up? Getting settled in okay?"

"Yeah, but somethin's come up, and I need a favor."

"Depends on what it is."

"I need ta have some fingerprints run."

"Aw, Kelly, you know I can't do that without probable cause."

"How about the suspect says he's from around here, but no one recognizes him--and all things considered, I would feel better knowin' who he is."

"You think he could be a stalker or something?" Jack asked, his tone becoming more concerned. "Do you want me to come out there?"

"No," Kelly replied, "thank you." She sighed. "Look, Jack, I'd just like ta have a bit of peace of mind. All things considered, ya can't blame me--and as I recall, ya owe me." She waited, hearing nothing. "Jack?"

The agent sighed. "I can't do anything today, I'm backed up."

"What about tamorrow?"

A pause. "Can you come during my lunch, around twelve forty-five? That's the only free time I've got tomorrow."

"I'll be there," Kelly said. "Thanks, Jack, yer the best."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack responded. "See you tomorrow." Kelly hung up and then started cleaning up the kitchen, putting the plastic bag and glass in the breadbox, unable to remove the grin from her face.

_Balladeer: Ya gotta give Kelly credit fer bein' resourceful, but that comes from her upbringin'. Guess we'll be findin' out soon enough why that Roy fella is bein' so secretive and what's he hidin'…and if Roy Mayjors is his real name in the first place._

(End of Act II)


	3. Chapter 3

At the Duke Farm, Daisy came out of the house, carrying a large basket of clean clothes; she walked over to the clothesline and put the basket on the ground near her feet, grabbing a shirt and hanging it with clothespins. After a few minutes she heard a familiar engine, and she smiled as she turned around to see Cooter's tow truck coming up the drive. Daisy finished hanging the clothing in her hands and walked over to the truck as it stopped nearby.

"Hey, Cooter, didn't expect ta see ya out here," she said as Cooter got out. "I thought ya'd be pullin' Enos outta the Pond."

"Well, I was on my way, but I wanted ta do a couple other things, first," Cooter replied as he walked over to Daisy. "Are Bo and Luke here?"

"No, but they should be back soon," Daisy answered.

"Good," Cooter said, right before he leaned over and kissed her. Daisy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. After a few moments, Cooter pulled away, still smiling. "'Cause that's one of the things I wanted ta do."

"I was beginnin' ta wonder if ya'd broken up with me," Daisy replied, smirking, "and just fergot ta mention it."

"How could I break up with someone like you?" Cooter asked, kissing her nose.

"Ya couldn't," Daisy said, grinning. She took a deep breath. "Ya know, it's been over a month since the last time ya kissed me." Cooter looked troubled, and opened his mouth, but Daisy held up a hand, stopping him. "I know ya've been worried about Kelly; it's okay."

Cooter sighed. "I wanna tell her," he said. "I wanna tell Bo and Luke." He sighed. "It's been six months…I wanna stop sneakin' around like some guilty teenager. I was hopin' the next time Kelly came ta visit, we could tell her, but now…."

"But now that she was attacked," Daisy finished, "ya don't want ta make things any more complicated than they already are." She kissed his cheek. "It's okay, sugar. I understand." She went back to hanging laundry. "I just wouldn't wait too long."

"I know, I know," Cooter replied. He glanced over as he saw the General quickly approach. It stopped next to the tow truck, and Bo and Luke climbed out.

"Hey, aren't ya supposed ta be helpin' Enos outta the Pond?" Bo jokingly asked as he and his cousin walked over.

"He can wait," Cooter replied. "I wanted ta talk ta y'all about Kelly."

"Is she okay?" Luke asked, concerned; he glanced at his cousins, and he could see they also looked worried.

"She had another nightmare last night," Cooter answered. "I just…" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I don't know what ta do ta make things better fer her."

"Cooter, she's been through somethin' horrible," Luke said. "I know this ain't what ya wanna hear, but ya can't just wave a magic wand and make it all disappear. It don't work like that."

"I'm her daddy, Luke," Cooter said, frustrated, "and I'm supposed ta have all the answers and be able ta fix anything." He paused. "Ya know, I'm used ta not knowin' the answers when Kelly does, but I ain't used ta sittin' back and doin' nothin' while she's hurtin'."

"No one's askin' ya to," Bo replied. "Ya can be there fer her after she's had bad dreams and reassure her."

"And what about her nightmares?" Cooter asked.

"That's just gonna take time," Luke answered. "Ya can't rush her through that, or it's gonna take a lot longer fer her ta get through it." Cooter sighed, and Luke and the others could see he didn't like that solution, especially since there wasn't any other.

"So, how is she, now?" Daisy asked after a few seconds.

"She's fine," the mechanic said. "Got some rest, and she and Roy are in Capitol City gettin' flyers printed up and stuff."

"Ya let 'em go off on their own?" Bo asked.

"Well, ta be honest," Cooter replied, "I don't think Roy's really all that bad."

"Cooter, remember we were that age once," Luke said. "Believe me, there's plenty fer him ta be bad about."

Cooter opened his mouth, but he stopped short of saying anything. After a few moments, he sighed. "Okay," he finally said, "didn't think of that one," he took a deep breath, "but I don't think we're gonna have ta worry about that…yet."

"How come?" Bo asked, folding his arms.

"Well, 'cause he seemed genuinely concerned about her last night after she had her nightmare," Cooter replied.

"He spent the night at yer house?" Luke asked.

"The bridge at Dry River Creek was flooded over last night," Cooter replied. "It would have taken Kelly hours ta drop Roy off, especially in that fog. So, I told 'em ta come on back, and I let him sleep on the sofa. When Kelly had her nightmares, he wanted ta know what had happened."

"So, ya told him?" Daisy asked.

Cooter nodded. "He seemed really concerned fer her," he replied. "Look, I'm her daddy, and I'm the first person ta see any guy that comes near her as target practice, but I honestly don't think Roy would do anythin' ta hurt her."

"And what about doin' anythin' else ta her?" Bo asked.

Cooter furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "We jump that ridge when we get there," he replied as he headed toward his truck, "and when I have my shotgun with me." He got in and drove off.

* * *

"Okay," Kelly said as she gently pulled the large piece of paper from the printer and held it up, showing it to Roy. "What do ya think?"

Roy tilted his head, looking at what was supposed to be his campaign flyer, studying everything. He liked the photo that Kelly had used (even though he didn't normally like having his picture taken) and he thought the rest of the design--the red and blue stars, and the lettering of his name--was quite impressive; it looked like it had been professionally done. "Not bad," he replied after a few moments. He nodded, smiling. "Looks great."

"Good," Kelly replied as she pressed a few buttons, sending a command to the printer to make a hundred copies of the flyer. "She walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a pencil, making notes on a notepad. "Okay, so after this, we'll get tagether with Daddy and the others and start puttin' the flyers up, and then we'll work on yer speech; there's only one chance we'll get ta do it right, so it needs to be perfect."

"Do ya ever take a break?" Roy asked, folding his arms, amused. "Ya've been goin' on high since ya woke up."

"Only 'cause there's so much ta do," Kelly replied.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Roy asked. He gently plucked the pencil and notepad from the young woman's hands and started scribbling something on it. After a few seconds, he turned the notepad around to Kelly, showing her what he had written: 'Will you go out with me?' Kelly raised an eyebrow, her mouth opening slightly. Roy chuckled. "Well, it finally happened. I've made ya speechless."

"Ya serious?" Kelly finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Roy replied. He tossed the notepad and pencil back on the table and walked over to Kelly, gently taking her hands. "I like ya, Kelly…and I'd be much obliged if I could ta take ya out tanight."

"Like a date?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, well…," Roy smiled, blushing he looked down, shuffling his feet; he looked up after a few moments and nodded, "yeah. I guess."

Kelly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she gently pulled away. "I can't," she replied softly. "I'm sorry." She saw Roy's expression fall. "Roy, it ain't you, I promise. Believe me, I like ya…a lot."

"But?" Roy asked.

"But it's just…it's just yer timin's a little off at the moment. There's a lot of complicated stuff in my life right now."

"Yeah, yer daddy told me about what happened in Los Angeles," Roy said.

"I woke ya up last night, didn't I?" Kelly asked. Roy nodded. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Roy said quickly. "Somethin' bad happened ta ya…it's normal ta have nightmares. Ta be honest, I think yer handlin' things really well, considerin'."

"Thanks," Kelly replied. She folded her arms, looking away, unsure of what to say next.

"Look," Roy said, noticing how uncomfortable Kelly looked, "instead of me takin' ya out on a date, why don't we just go get dinner…ya know, a candidate and his campaign manager just gettin' somethin' ta eat tagether?"

"How about two friends instead," Kelly asked, smiling a little, "and we can just take it from there?"

"Ya sure?" Roy asked.

Kelly nodded, smiling a little more. "Yeah, I'm sure," she replied. The printer beeped, and she turned to take care of the copies. Roy watched her, smiling. He was a little disappointed by Kelly's reaction, but she had admitted that she did like him--even if she wanted to wait for things to progress. Knowing that, he would wait as long as she wanted.

_Balladeer: And if Cooter has anythin' ta say--and ya know he will--he'll make sure __Roy__'s waitin' a long time._

* * *

_Balladeer: After finishin' up in __Capitol__City__ Kelly and Roy headed back ta town. Once they were in radio range of Hazzard Kelly called Cooter, lettin' him and the others know she wanted ta meet 'em at the garage ta plan their next strategy. Unfortunately, Cooter and the Dukes weren't the only ones listenin' in._

From their hiding place behind the group of bushes near the garage, Enos and Cletus crouched as low as their knees would let them--which wasn't very low. They peered over the top of one of the bushes, watching as the three Dukes talked with Cooter. After a few moments, the two officers started getting a little winded.

"Man, what I wouldn't give fer a chair ta sit in right now," Enos said. "I'm getting' too old fer this. And why are we here anyway?"

"'Cause Rosco said he wants us ta get Kelly and Roy as soon as they show up," Cletus answered.

"Fer doin' what?" Enos asked.

"Fer somethin'," Cletus replied. "He told us ta think of somethin'."

_Balladeer: Between Enos and Cletus, thinkin' doesn't exactly come easy._

"I still say we should leave 'em alone," Enos replied. "Ain't nothin' wrong with Kelly and that other fella wantin' ta run against Rosco."

"I know," Cletus agreed, "but until Rosco lets us retire, we gotta do what he says."

"Why don't he let us retire?" Enos asked.

"Well, he said it's cause he don't know anyone else who would work fer what he pays us," Cletus said. "And I don't know about you, but I need the money." He saw something approach, and he furrowed his eyebrows as it got closer. It took him a few seconds to recognize it as the Blue Angel. "Look, here they come." The Blue Angel pulled up beside the General, and Kelly and Roy climbed out. They grabbed the stacks of flyers from the backseat and headed into the garage.

"We're back," Kelly announced, smiling, "and we got the flyers."

"How they look?" Cooter asked as he and the Dukes came over and each took a flyer off the stacks, examining them. "Hmmm, not bad."

"Yeah, I ain't seen flyers this good since we were helpin' with Cooter's campaign," Luke replied.

"It was all Kelly's handiwork," Roy replied as he and Kelly put the stacks on Cooter's workbench. "I just stand back and let her take the reins."

"Prolly a wise idea," Daisy said, smiling as she folded her arms. "Kelly ain't known fer lettin' anyone else drive."

"Hey, I ain't that bad," Kelly protested, smiling, "not anymore, anyway."

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Cooter asked.

"How about Kelly and Roy come with us?" Everyone looked over and saw Enos and Cletus walking in.

"What in tarnation are y'all talkin' about?" Bo asked. "They ain't done nothin' wrong."

"That's fer Rosco ta decide," Cletus said. "He wants us ta take 'em in--and them flyers, too." He walked over to Kelly and reached out to grab her wrist, but she smartly slapped it away. "Ow! Kelly, that hurt!"

"Serves ya right," Kelly replied, frowning.

"Aw, come on, Kelly, don't make this harder than it already is," Enos replied as Cletus rubbed his hand.

"Ya know, I have finally had enough of all of this," Kelly said. "This whole thing is-"

"Now, Pumpkin," Cooter interrupted, "I think it's best if ya calm down and go with Enos and Cletus."

"What?" Kelly asked, looking at her father, confused. Everyone else looked just as flustered.

_Balladeer: Folks, even I'm confused._

"Just do as I say," Cooter said gently, giving her a look. "Trust me."

Kelly stopped herself from smiling and nodded. "Okay, Daddy," she replied. She glanced at Roy. "It's best if we do as he says, Roy." Roy looked confused, but she shook her head slightly. Enos and Cletus led Kelly and Roy out of the garage while the others watched. A few seconds passed before Cletus came back in, smiling sheepishly, and grabbed the stacks of flyers before hurrying back out.

"Cooter, what is the matter with you?" Bo asked. "Ya just let 'em take Kelly like that?"

"Now, Bo, calm down," Luke said. "I'm sure Cooter's got a plan." He glanced at the mechanic. "Ya got a plan, don't ya?"

"Course I got a plan, Luke," Cooter replied. "Ya think I'd let my daughter be taken away if I didn't have a plan? Now, if y'all ain't too busy, ya mind gettin' loaded up in my tow truck?" The four adults headed out of the garage.

_Balladeer: When Cooter says he's got a plan--especially when it involves his tow truck--then that means things are about ta get a little more interestin'._

* * *

Inside the jail cell, Roy paced the length of the cell, feeling like a trapped animal. Kelly sat on her cot, knees curled up, looking calm and collected. She watched as Roy walked back and forth, his boots making small clacks on the floor. After a few moments, she sighed.

"Will ya just sit down fer a minute?" she asked. "Yer gonna wear a hole in the floor."

"I just ain't used ta bein' in jail," Roy replied as he leaned against the bars, his back to her; he muttered softly, "even if you are."

Kelly smiled. "I heard that," she replied as she got to her feet and walked over to the bars separating her jail from Roy's. "Look, will ya just relax? If Daddy said he has a plan, then he has a plan, and we gotta trust him. He ain't never let me down yet." The two looked over as Enos, Cletus, and Rosco came down the stairs and over to the cells; Kelly could see Rosco was grinning from ear to ear.

"I got you, I got you," he said. "I finally got ya both right where I want ya?"

"Ya ain't got no right ta hold us here," Roy replied angrily. "We ain't done nothin' wrong."

"Believe me, there's plenty ta hold ya on," Rosco said. "Loiterin' on public property-"

"Daddy owns the garage, Rosco," Kelly said.

"But it's on county property," Rosco replied, "so, that means-"

"It don't mean nothin', and ya know it," Kelly interrupted.

"Will you just hush?" Rosco said. "I'm Boss, and I'm talkin'. Now, as I was sayin' before I was interrupted, I got ya fer loiterin', attempted litterin' by distributin' flyers without a permit, and assaultin' a police officer."

"Oh, blow it out yer ears," Kelly responded, annoyed. Roy grinned, but Rosco looked indignant.

"Now, that's a big naughty naughty, young lady," Rosco replied. "We can add verbal assault ta that list, too." He laughed. "I love it, I love it."

"What about our one phone call each?" Roy asked.

"That can wait until I'm ready," Rosco replied as he turned around and headed up the stairs. "Enos, Cletus, y'all stay down here and keep yer ears and eyes open fer…well, fer anythin'. We'll let the judge sort this out when he gets back."

"And when'll that be?" Kelly asked, folding her arms.

"At the beginnin' of next week," Rosco replied, grinning, "which is--"

"Right after the election," Roy interrupted.

"Yeah, which is right after--" Rosco stopped, frowning. "Hush, both of y'all." He laughed all the way up the stairs.

Kelly glared at the two officers as they headed over to their chairs and sat down. "If I wasn't in here, and y'all weren't so old," she said, "I'd kick both of y'all."

"Now, Kelly, we don't like this any more than you do," Enos said, "but Rosco is our boss, and we gotta do what he says."

"Yeah, ta be honest, I wanna retire," Cletus replied, "but until Rosco says we can, we're stuck here." He looked apologetic as he shrugged his shoulders. Kelly sighed and sat down on her cot, folding her arms.

"This blows," she muttered.

"Sorry ta disappoint ya, Jellybean, but we ain't got dynamite this time." The voice was soft, but Kelly heard it as clear as day--and it was coming from above her. She glanced up and saw Luke peering in through the ground level window through the bars, smiling down at her. She grinned and almost shouted, but she remembered Enos and Cletus were still there.

The young woman glanced over at Roy, who was also looking up at Luke, but the young man looked shocked instead of happy, his mouth open. She then looked over at Cletus and Enos, who had busied themselves with a game of Go Fish. She turned back to Luke, still grinning.

"Okay, I think we're clear," she whispered to her uncle. "So, what do we need ta do?"

"Just stand back," Luke replied as he took a familiar metal hook and attached it to the window bars. He got to his feet and hurried off to the side, and Kelly grabbed Roy's arm, yanking him back to the other side as they heard a muffled humming sound coming from outside.

"What's goin' on?" Roy asked.

The wall with the jail window suddenly exploded outward, sending dust and debris raining. Roy reflexively covered Kelly with his body, and both the officers yelped in surprise as they fell from their chairs. When the dust settled, everyone looked over and saw that a good portion of the wall--and some of the ceiling--were gone, strewn out across the lawn in front of the county building.

"That's what's goin' on," Kelly replied. She glanced over at the officers and saw them scrambling to their feet. "C'mon." She grabbed his hand as she hurried over to the cot; she stepped on it as Bo and Luke hurried over, holding her hands out. "Ya know two handsome fellas who'd want ta give a pretty gal a lift?"

"No one that comes ta mind at the moment," Luke said as he reached down with Bo and grabbed Kelly's wrists, hoisting the young woman up. They tried not to notice that Roy helped by putting his hands on Kelly's derriere and pushing as the Duke boys pulled.

"Speak fer yerself," Bo replied, smirking. "I know one good-lookin' fella with blond hair."

After Kelly was on solid ground and dusting herself off, Bo and Luke helped hoist Roy out of their newly-made hole. Kelly looked over her shoulder as Daisy and Cooter walked over, and she followed the line from the hook back to the winch on the tow truck beside the curb.

"Nice work, Daddy," she said, grinning.

"Told ya I had a plan, Pumpkin," Cooter said, grinning before he kissed her forehead.

"I gotta remember that one fer later," Kelly remarked.

"No," Cooter, Bo, Luke, and Daisy said simultaneously.

Everyone looked down and saw Cletus hurrying over to the cell, and Enos followed. Enos suddenly tripped, falling forward and into Cletus, knocking them both down. Rosco opened the door to his office and walked inside; he made it about two feet before he realized that a good portion of his wall and floor was gone. He sputtered as he hurried over, standing on the edge and glaring at the jail breakers.

"What in tarnation is goin' on?" he asked.

"Did ya honestly think I was gonna let ya keep my daughter under false imprisonment?" Cooter asked.

"Ya took off half my buildin'!" Rosco protested.

"Rosco, stop exaggeratin'," Daisy replied, smiling.

"Yeah, he only took a quarter," Bo added.

"Rosco, I'd knock yer buildin' down brick by brick ta get my daughter out," Cooter said, "but the holes in yer wall are fer those six payments ya owe me on that heap of junk ya call a car. Consider our debts squared away."

"What about the flyers?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, leave the flyers, we're in the middle of a jailbreak," Roy replied.

"We need 'em fer the campaign," Kelly retorted.

"Those flyers are county property," Rosco said, "and I'm keepin' 'em."

"Rosco, do ya like the other side of yer buildin'?" Kelly asked, "'cause I'm sure Daddy can get his other truck, and we can put a matchin' hole on the other side."

Rosco froze. "Ya wouldn't," he said. He saw father and daughter fold their arms and smirk. "Okay, okay, ya would."

"Smart choice," Kelly replied, heading for the front of the building. "If I ain't back in five minutes--"

"Pumpkin, this ain't my first time around the bend, ya know," Cooter interrupted, smiling.

Kelly returned the smile as she ran inside the building and down the stairs, stopping when she saw Enos and Cletus in the open cell, their backs to her as they tried to climb up the wall to get out. The young woman glanced over at the desk and saw the stacks of flyers--right next to the only set of jail keys; she suddenly smirked. She swiftly grabbed the keys and snuck over to the cell, waving to her father and the others when she saw them. She quickly searched the keys, finding the right one.

"Y'all shouldn't be exertin' yerselves too hard," Kelly said. They stopped and turned around. "Ya ain't as young as y'all used ta be." She slammed the cell door shut and quickly locked it as they hurried over.

"Aw, c'mon, Kelly, that ain't nice," Cletus said.

"Yeah, Kelly," Enos added, "please let us out."

"Nope," Kelly replied as she tossed the keys back on the desk and grabbed the flyers. "See y'all later." She headed up the stairs and out the front door, meeting up with the others outside.

"See ya later, Rosco," Cooter replied, waving.

"Yeah, at the polls," Luke added as all of them headed for the tow truck, leaving Rosco sputtering in his office.

* * *

_Balladeer: Now, after all that excitement, hangin' up flyers seemed dull and unexcitin', but that was next on the agenda, and Kelly was always the type of gal who liked ta keep things runnin' like clockwork. So, after getting' everyone situated, the Dukes--minus Daisy, who did have a business ta run--and Davenports, with Roy, spent the rest of the day goin' around town, paperin' it with flyers, meetin' the people. Afterward, Kelly made mention that Daisy had a couple of IOUs fer herself and __Roy__, so everyone headed on over to the Boar's Nest, grabbed a table and some drinks, and kicked back._

"Roy, speakin' as an experienced politician ta another," Cooter said as he sipped his beer, "I'd like ta give ya some sound advice, if ya don't mind."

"Sure, Mr. Davenport," Roy said.

"One thing ya gotta be prepared fer is scandals," Cooter said, "which means ya gotta be aware of the people around ya, make sure they ain't hidin' anythin' that can come back ta haunt ya later on."

"Makes sense, sir," Roy replied, "but the only people I've been workin' with is you guys, and I doubt very seriously there's anythin' bad y'all be hidin'."

"True, true," Cooter nodded, "but there's always one thing that manages ta slip through the cracks, and I think it's only fair that ya know about that one thing."

"And what one thing is that?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, Daddy, what's that?" Kelly smiled before taking a drink from her mug.

"Yer campaign manager is a cross-dresser," Cooter answered bluntly.

Kelly suddenly spewed her drink, spraying it across the table, hitting Luke; she sputtered and coughed as she looked over at her father, mortified. "Daddy, what are ya talkin' about?" she demanded.

"Kelly," Luke said as he wiped his face, looking a little annoyed. He elbowed Bo's side as Bo laughed. "Ain't funny, Bo."

"I think so," Bo replied, reaching for some napkins and handing them to Luke.

"Sorry, Uncle Luke," Kelly said, finally getting her breath back.

"It's okay, darlin'," Luke said, waving her off.

Kelly glanced briefly at Roy, who looked like he wasn't sure if he should laugh or look mortified, before she turned back to her father, embarrassed. "Daddy, what are ya talkin' about? I ain't never been a cross-dresser."

"When Kelly was about three," Cooter said, looking right at Roy, "she got it in her little head that she wanted ta 'be like Daddy' in everything she did, from fixin' cars ta helpin' me help Bo and Luke keep J.D. and Rosco in line. Found out one day she was so dead set on bein' like me that she even wanted ta dress like me."

"Oh, I remember this," Bo said, grinning.

"Anyway, I'm comin' in the house one mornin' after doin' chores," Cooter continued, "and I head inta my room ta get cleaned up, and I see all my clothes strewn across the bedroom--and right plum smack in the middle of it all was Kelly. She was wearin' one of my dress shirts, and only one button was buttoned, but it wasn't in the right hole, so it was kind of fairly lopsided, and it gave everyone a good view of her wearin' a pair of my boxers, which were so big on her that she had ta duct tape 'em ta her so they'd stay in place." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet; he opened it and thumbed through it, finding what he wanted and handing it to Roy. "See there, son, photographic evidence."

Roy took the wallet and looked at what Cooter had found, and he raised an eyebrow as he stared at the photo of a little girl with brown curly hair, staring back at him with green eyes. She wore a white dress shirt that hung to the floor, her arms completely hidden in the sleeves. Only one button on the shirt was buttoned, but it was in the wrong hole--a couple of holes off--giving him a good view of the light blue boxers she wore with a thick band of duct tape encircling her midsection. The young man stared at the photo in shock--then he suddenly broke out in laughter.

Cooter grinned, and he looked over at his daughter--and he saw her with her arms on the table, her face hidden from view. "Pumpkin, ya okay?" he asked. She didn't answer him. "Pumpkin?"

"You. Are. Evil."

Cooter chuckled and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Oh, honey," he replied, "after all the pain and sufferin' I went through with you, I think a little retribution is in order, don't you?"

"No," Kelly replied lifting her head up. She pointed a finger at Roy, narrowing her eyes; he had stopped laughing, but he had a huge grin on his face. "I was three, so I don't think I should be held accountable fer somethin' that I don't even remember doin'."

"Somethin' tells me that pleadin' insanity wouldn't work fer ya," Roy replied, amused. Kelly narrowed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips, as the others laughed. Suddenly, Kelly smirked, and Roy noticed. "What?"

"Just wonderin' if ya play pool as good as ya talk," Kelly said as she got to her feet. "Care ta play a round with yer campaign manager?"

"Sure," Roy replied, "I'm pretty good with a cue."

"We shall see," Kelly said as she and Roy headed over to the table while the others watched.

_Balladeer: Watch out, __Roy__, Kelly's been playin' pool since she was ten months old._

* * *

_Balladeer: A few hours later, everyone decided it was time ta head home fer the evenin'. So, the Dukes and Cooter went ta their homes, while Kelly dropped __Roy__ off at the Hazzard Hotel before headin' back ta the farm._

Kelly parked the Angel in the drive next to her daddy's tow truck and climbed out, heading up the porch and inside. She reflexively locked the door and headed for her room when she heard the sound of a throat clearing. She stopped and looked over into the living room, seeing her father sitting on the couch; he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I was gonna make myself a sandwich before goin' ta bed," Cooter replied, "but when I got the bread from the breadbox," he held up the plastic baggie with the glass in it, "I found this." Kelly swallowed nervously as her father got to his feet, coming over. "Now, I'm only gonna ask once: what are ya up to?"

Kelly was tempted to lie, but she knew her father would find out--and be even more upset; she sighed. "I was gonna use it ta get Roy's fingerprints," she replied.

"Why?"

"'Cause he ain't bein' completely honest with us," Kelly replied, "and I wanna know why. All things considerin', ya can't blame me."

Cooter took a deep breath, and the young woman could see that he was fighting blowing up at her. "Kelly," he said after a few moments, his voice eerily calm, "I don't condone Roy not bein' completely honest with us, and I understand why ya'd be concerned, but I also don't condone doin' this. It's just as deceptive."

"And what if we get someone worse than Rosco or J.D. elected?" Kelly asked. "Yer tellin' me yer okay with the deception?"

"Well, you seem ta be okay with him," Cooter countered, "bein' his campaign manager. And don't think I haven't noticed the way ya've been flirtin' with him, either." Kelly scowled, blushing a little.

_Balladeer: Score one fer Cooter._

"Now," Cooter continued as he handed her the bag, "I want ya ta take this inta the kitchen, wash the glass, throw the bag away, and go ta bed," Kelly opened her mouth, but Cooter put up a hand, "and I don't wanna hear another word about it, okay? Trust yer old man; he knows what he's talkin' about."

Kelly took a deep breath, and silently counted to five. "Okay," she replied, her voice calm.

"Love ya," Cooter replied as he kissed her forehead and then headed to his room. "Goodnight."

"Love ya, too," Kelly said, a little disappointed she'd been found out. "'Night." She sighed as she headed for the kitchen, then she stopped when she heard the shower in her father's bathroom. She pursed her lips in thought, then she and quickly dashed to the kitchen, rummaging around in one of the drawers until she found the tube of superglue. She quickly grabbed the roll of foil from the pantry and a small bowl from the cabinet before she hurried to her room, locking the door. She put everything on her bed before getting a moving box from her closet, and some tape and a pair of scissors from her desk.

_Balladeer: Somethin' tells me Kelly ain't listenin' ta her daddy._

Kelly worked quickly, cutting a small circle in the box and a separate flap, then she sealed everything else with the tape. Rigging her lamp, she positioned the light bulb in the box, then took a piece of foil and made a small bowl, putting it on the light bulb. When she was certain it wouldn't fall off, Kelly hurried to her bathroom, filling the bowl with hot water and going back to her room. She placed the bowl in the box, opposite from the light bulb. She gently removed the glass from the baggie, careful to only touch the rim with her fingertips, and placed it in the box, sealing everything with tape; the young woman switched the light on then started cleaning up and getting ready for bed.

After ten minutes passed, Kelly opened the box and carefully removed the glass, trying not to breathe the fumes of the superglue as she stared at the glass; she smiled when she saw the white prints on the smooth surface. She hurried over to her desk and pulled her digital camera from a drawer and put the glass on the top of the desk. She aimed carefully, taking several shots; she checked them over and put the camera away after she was satisfied, then she started cleaning up the rest of the evidence.

_Balladeer: Still don't know what she did, but like I said earlier--she is **definitely** not followin' her daddy's instructions. _

(End of Act III)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the Dukes were finishing up their chores and sitting down to a breakfast of bacon, eggs, biscuits, orange juice, and coffee when Cooter showed up. He entered through the backdoor, smiling at the three cousins.

"Mornin', y'all," he said. "Got room fer one more?"

"Anytime, Cooter," Luke replied, waving their old friend inside. Cooter pulled up a set between Bo and Daisy, and the eldest Duke cousin led them all in prayer before they dug into the food.

"Where's Kelly?" Bo asked after taking a sip of coffee. "Sleepin' in again?"

"Actually, she's on her way ta Atlanta," Cooter answered. "She's got a lunch meetin' with one of her friends at the FBI." He saw the three Dukes raise their eyebrows, curious. "Don't ask--long story. Originally, she was gonna go down there with a set of Roy's fingerprints from one of my glasses ta see if he checks out."

"That sounds like our Jellybean," Luke said, dryly.

"Seems kinda funny she's doin' that when she volunteered ta be his campaign manager," Daisy spoke up, "and with the way she's been flirtin' with him."

"Exactly what I told her last night," Cooter said. "She didn't seem too happy she'd been caught--"

"When is she ever?" Bo interrupted, smirking.

"But she did wash the glass and drop the whole matter," Cooter replied, shooting Bo a look; the mechanic wasn't fond of being interrupted. "And before y'all ask, yes, I did see the glass, so I know she didn't take it with her."

"Why do ya think she did it in the first place?" Daisy asked. "Ya think it could be because of her attack last month?"

"Oh, I know it is," Cooter replied, "but I told her that she can't do things that are wrong, no matter what's goin' on. It makes her just as wrong."

"So, what do ya think Roy's hidin'?" Luke asked.

"Don't know," Cooter answered. "Ta be honest, I ain't gettin' the vibe I usually get when someone's bein' evasive."

"Maybe there's a reason fer that," Daisy asked. "Maybe he ain't got nothin' ta hide."

"I still say if he's bein' evasive," Bo spoke up, "then he's hidin' somethin', and it's up ta us ta figure out what."

"Which is why I think it would be a good idea fer us ta spend all day with Roy," Cooter replied. "Somethin' I learned from politics is that people open up more when they're comfortable around ya."

"Then let's bring in the Duke welcome wagon," Luke said, smiling a little.

* * *

Kelly made her way through the familiar maze of desks, coming to a stop at one on the side of the building farthest from the elevators. She smiled at the brown-haired young man sitting at the desk, reading some papers. "Hard at work, Jack?" she asked.

The young man looked up, his blue eyes dancing with mischief as he got to his feet and hugged the young woman. "Someone has to be," he replied before pulling away. "How're you doing?"

"Not bad," Kelly replied. She saw the concern look in Jack's eyes, and she sighed. "Really, Jackie, I'm fine."

"Okay," Jack said, knowing from experience that when Kelly said she was 'fine,' then it was best not to push her; the result from the first--and only--time he tried that was very memorable--and painful. "Okay, so you got a sample for me to test?"

Kelly rummaged around in her handbag, pulling out the memory card from her digital camera. "Right here," she said as she handed the card to him, "took shots from different angles." She watched as Jack sat down and inserted the card into his laptop. The computer automatically opened the drive for the card, and Jack studied each photo carefully.

After choosing the best photo, Jack typed a few commands and sent it off to processing. He swiveled around in his chair, looking up at her. "So, back in Hazzard, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kelly replied. She saw the look he was giving her and sighed. "Jack, I already told ya I need time. I mean, things have changed…and I need time ta think."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't," Jack replied, "but I'm surprised you're giving everything up completely."

"After what I went through can ya blame me?" Kelly asked. "And I never said I was givin' it up completely. I might do consultin' eventually."

"Oh," Jack said, surprised, "I didn't know that." He could see she was hurt by his accusation, and he shifted uncomfortably, unsure about what to say next. He was glad a new window popped up on his computer screen. He swiveled his chair to face his desk and clicked on the 'open' tab with his mouse. Another window opened, showing the stats on Roy's fingerprints.

"Oh my God."

Jack tilted his head to see Kelly staring at the screen, her eyes wide and her face pale. "Kelly, you okay?" he asked, concerned. She continued starting, like she hadn't heard him. "Kelly?"

"I…I gotta go," Kelly replied as she backed up a couple of steps before quickly turning and heading back toward the elevators, leaving Jack at his desk, unsure about what was going on.

_Balladeer: Folks, I've seen that young gal grow up over these years, and I can tell ya I ain't never seen her look like she's seen a ghost._

* * *

_Balladeer: Now, while Kelly was in __Atlanta__, back in Hazzard the Dukes and Cooter had been spendin' the day gettin' ta know __Roy__ better. They took him ta ' him ta lunch, the Boar's Nest, and then endin' up back at the garage ta talk about Roy's ideas and such fer the campaign, and I can tell ya that by the time Cooter was workin' on a carburetor, the mission ta find out what Roy was hidin' was quickly fadin' away. In short, the Dukes were startin' ta pick up on what Cooter had been sayin' about __Roy__ and were startin' ta like him themselves. Apparently, they didn't know what Kelly knew…whatever that was._

"No, ya got it all wrong," Bo said. "Jones is the best. Look at his stats fer the game."

"Giles' were better," Cooter replied. "He had the most RBIs."

"Does it really matter who the best player is?" Roy asked, smiling a little. "I mean, they're both part of the same team, and they did beat the Orioles, and that's all that really matters, right?"

"He's a team player," Luke said to his cousin and Cooter. "I like that."

"Well, I don't wanna be like J.D. or Rosco," Roy replied. "They only cared about themselves, and that's not how a town can be run. It takes a lot a people ta make a town successful, not just one person."

"Son, ya keep talkin' like that," Cooter said, looking up from the car engine, smiling, "and we'll probably be callin' ya 'Boss' by the end of the week." He glanced over as he heard the sound of a familiar engine fast approaching. "And guess who's comin' home ta roost." Everyone looked over as the Angel sped into the garage's drive with Enos and Cletus' patrol cars behind.

"Looks like trouble," Luke said. The four men watched as the Mustang skittered to a stop, brakes squealing; the patrol cars stopped barely in time, almost hitting the back of the Mustang. Kelly climbed out of the car, looking absolutely livid; she didn't even seem to notice the two officers exit their cars.

"Kelly, what's goin' on?" Cooter asked, seeing his daughter's angry expression. Kelly didn't acknowledge her father or anyone else as she marched up to Roy and swiftly slapped him across the face.

"Liar!" she shouted.

"Kelly, what are ya doin'?" Cooter said as she and the others came over.

"I finally figured out what little secret Roy's been hidin'," Kelly said, glaring at the young man as he rubbed his reddening cheek.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Enos asked, confused. "What's goin' on?"

"Yeah, we gotta give Kelly a ticket fer speedin'," Cletus asked.

"Cletus, shut up," Kelly said.

"Shucks," Cletus replied glumly, "that wasn't very nice."

"How did ya figure anything out?" Cooter asked. "Ya told me ya rinsed the glass off."

"Can we talk about that later?" Kelly asked. "Don't ya wanna know what Roy's been hidin'?"

Cooter turned to his daughter, frowning. "Right now, I wanna--"

"His name ain't Roy, Daddy!" Kelly interrupted. "It's Brady Hogg!" Everyone stopped in their tracks, staring at Kelly like she was a two-headed rooster.

_Balladeer: Now, friends, even I wasn't expectin' that._

"Brady…Hogg?" Cooter asked, slowly looking over at the young man, who was now keeping his gaze down.

"He can't be Brady Hogg," Bo said. "We haven't seen hide or hair of him since he was knee high ta a nightcrawler."

Both Luke and Cooter looked back at the young man, seeing him inch back as he kept his eyes on the floor; they both knew from their experience with Kelly what a guilty expression looked like--and they could see it in how the young man held himself.

"It's really him," Luke said in awe and shock. "Li'l Brady Hogg."

"He ain't so little anymore," Bo remarked.

"Well, possum on a gumbush," Enos said, smiling. "After thirteen years, he's come back!"

"Brady!" Cletus grinned as he started toward his nephew, but Kelly stopped.

"Back off, Cletus," she said.

"Kelly, he's family," Cletus said, "and I will--"

"Cletus, I said back off," Kelly shot him a look that would melt butter; he shut up and took a few steps back before she turned to face Brady. "Did ya think we wouldn't find out?" Brady didn't answer or even look up; Kelly set her face, her expression cold, but her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. "Well, I guess yer more like J.D. than ya thought." She turned and hurried back to her car, climbing in and starting the engine; she peeled off, leaving black rubber marks on the concrete.

"I'm goin' after her," Cooter said, heading for his truck. He saw Brady heading out the back door. "Bo, Luke, after him. Find out what's goin' on." The Dukes headed off after the young man.

"What about us?" Enos asked. "What can we do?"

"Just stay out of this," Cooter said as he got into his truck and started the engine.

"But he's my nephew," Cletus protested. "I mean, second nephew twice removed and all, but--" Cooter peeled off after his daughter.

"Ya have a feelin' we don't always know what's goin' on with 'em?" Enos asked.

"All the time," Cletus replied.

_Balladeer: No kiddin'._

* * *

_Balladeer: Friends, I don't know who I should be followin' right now, but I think Bo and Luke are gonna get ta Brady before Cooter catches up with Kelly, so I'm gonna hedge my bets. The good thing is that I chose right--Bo and Luke managed ta tail and corner Brady all the way back ta his hotel room._

"Goin' somewhere?" Luke asked as he and Bo stood just inside the door of the small room. They saw Brady with his back to them, packing what little things he had into a small bag.

"Leavin'," Brady said, not looking up.

"Runnin' away is more like it," Bo asked, "tryin' ta sneak out ta save his own skin. Just like J.D."

"Bo," Luke chided his cousin.

"I'm leavin' 'cause everyone wants me to," Brady replied. "No one wants me here now."

"'Cause ya lied ta everyone!" Bo shouted, edging toward Brady. "Why shouldn't--"

"Bo, would ya hold on a second?" Luke asked, putting his hand on Bo's chest to hold him back. He waited until Bo relaxed, even though his younger cousin still glared at Brady, before removing his hand; Luke turned back to Brady. "Brady, why'd ya lie ta us?"

"Why do ya think?" Brady asked, turning around, looking hurt and angry. "My last name is Hogg. Do ya think anyone would have given me a fair chance findin' out I'm a Hogg?"

"As I recall, we always gave ya a fair shot," Luke said.

"Especially Kelly," Bo added. "Ya'll was best friends growin' up--she never judged ya by yer last name…and ya lied ta her."

"I didn't think I mattered ta her any more," Brady said. "When I was eighteen I looked fer her, ya know, ta try and get back in touch with her. But she had already left Hazzard, and when I tracked her down, she was already in college, savin' people and doin' important things while I was barely scrapin' by." He sighed and looked down. "I thought she'd moved on and forgotten all about me."

"Brady, she was devastated when J.D. sent ya away," Luke replied, "and she never fergave him fer doin' that. Ever."

Brady looked up in shock. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah, the day after J.D. sent ya away," Bo said, "she ran away ta try and find ya. It took us almost a day ta find her and convince her ta come home…then we had ta watch as she cried herself ta sleep every night, and it broke our hearts, 'cause there wasn't anything we could do ta make her feel better. And just 'cause she grew up and moved away, believe me she didn't ever ferget ya." Brady just stood there, unsure of what to think about this new information.

After a few seconds, Luke took a step forward, his expression softening. "Look, we understand why ya felt ya had ta lie," he said, "but don't ya think it's best ta be completely honest with everyone if ya want them ta trust ya ta run this county?"

"Ain't it too late?" Brady asked.

"It ain't never too late ta be honest with people," Luke said. "Tamorrow's the day of the yer speech…I think that'd be a good place ta start."

"What about Kelly?" Brady asked. Bo and Luke glanced at each other. "She's never gonna fergive me, is she?"

"We don't know," Bo answered. "She's been through a lot…we don't know how she's gonna take this."

"Just give her some space right now," Luke added. "Let her figure out what ta make outta all this, first." _Whatever that might be_, he thought to himself.

* * *

_Balladeer: At the same time Bo and Luke were talkin' ta Brady, Cooter had managed ta catch up ta Kelly, which wasn't hard considerin' she had gone straight home from the garage._

Cooter sat on the edge of his daughter's bed, holding the young woman in his arms, resting his cheek on her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"I…can't…believe…he lied…ta me," Kelly said in between sobs.

"I know, Pumpkin," Cooter said softly, rocking her gently.

"He ain't no different from J.D.," Kelly continued. "And I fell fer his lies."

"Now, wait just a second," Cooter said, pulling back to look down at her. "Let's talk about this rationally, okay?"

"He lied about who he is, Daddy," Kelly said, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"He just lied about his name," Cooter gently corrected, "and considerin' which family he belongs to, I guess I can't blame him." He could see that was little comfort ta his daughter, and he sighed. "Pumpkin, this is why I didn't want ya lookin' in ta this. I knew somethin' was up with him, and even though I didn't know what it was, I knew I didn't want ya gettin' involved…I didn't want ya ta get hurt by whatever I happened ta find."

"What do ya mean he just lied about his name?" Kelly asked. "He could have lied about other things, too." She sniffled. "I shoulda slugged him instead."

"Now, Kelly, I know yer mad," Cooter said, "but are ya honestly mad about him lyin' ta ya--or are ya just mad ya didn't figure it out sooner?" Kelly opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything for a few seconds, then she sighed.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I…I just feel so…confused."

"And that's understandable," Cooter said, gently blotting tears from her cheeks.

"Can I go ta bed?" Kelly asked after a few seconds. "I'm really tired."

Cooter nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving her room, closing the door behind him. Kelly waited a few minutes before getting up and going to her closet, looking around until she found a large shoebox on the top shelf marked 'Do Not Open'. She carefully pulled it down, cradling it gently as she went back to the bed, sitting down with the box in front of her. She lifted the lid off, putting it aside and staring at the few objects inside.

A small mason jar with holes punched in the screw-on lid lay nestled inside. A sad smile crossed the young woman's face as she pulled out the jar and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it aside. Kelly pulled out a few small gumball machine plastic rings, a leather bracelet laced end to end with plastic beads of mismatched colors, and a small necklace made out of macaroni before coming across a small photo.

It showed Kelly when she was seven, sitting at a picnic table, dressed in overalls, her brown hair in pigtails. Beside her was a little boy--Brady--with dark hair and big ears, dressed in jeans and shirt. Little Kelly was holding a strawberry ice cream cone in one hand and leaning over to kiss the Little Brady's cheek; instead of looking disgusted, Little Brady was actually grinning proudly.

The young woman spread the objects out in front of her, and she stared at them for a few seconds before a tear slid down her cheek. She buried her head in her hands, crying softly.

_Balladeer: Poor li'l thing…. _

* * *

_Balladeer: Now, ya can bet that with somethin' as big as Roy Majors bein' Brady Hogg would spread through Hazzard like a wildfire through dry brush. So, by the next day the whole town was buzzin' like bees in a honeycomb. In the end, almost all of Hazzard showed up ta this election speech ta see what was gonna happen._

Brady stood with Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Cooter on one side of the town square gazebo while Rosco gave his speech--which consisted of accusing Brady of being sneaky and dishonest. The young man glanced out over the crowd, seeing their annoyed expressions.

"I don't think I can do this," Brady said softly. "They look like they're ready ta tar 'n feather me."

"Well, they'll have ta get through us first," Daisy replied, putting an arm on his shoulder. She saw Cooter looking off in the distance. "Cooter, ya okay?"

"I just wish I knew where Kelly went," he said.

"She said she was gonna be back, right?" Luke asked.

Cooter shrugged. "That's what she said."

"…and that is why I should be reelected ta County Commissioner," Rosco finished. "At least I don't lie about who I am." He left the gazebo to a smattering of applause.

"Okay, it's yer turn," Luke said to Brady. He saw Brady pale two shades, but the young man swallowed, took a deep breath, and headed up the gazebo stairs.

"Howdy," he said softly. "I'm sure by now y'all've heard about my name not bein' what I said it was." He stopped when he heard people starting to boo him. "Wait, please, I--" The boos got louder, and he looked over at the Dukes and Cooter for help.

"Now, folks, wait just a second," Luke said as he and the others hurried up to support Brady. "Look, I know y'all are upset at bein' lied to, but if ya just calm down, I'm sure Brady will be glad ta explain."

"Where's Kelly?" someone asked. "She's his campaign manager."

"Yeah, if she ain't here ta support him, why should we?" The boos increased, and Rosco grinned from his spot.

"A few more minutes of this," the commissioner said, "and I'll have the election in the bag. And I didn't even have ta do any swindlin' this time." He laughed. "I love it, I love it."

"What about the crowd?" Enos asked, glancing around. "They ain't lookin' too happy."

"Shouldn't we calm 'em down or somethin'?" Cletus asked.

"Piddley puddley," Rosco said. "They ain't that bad."

Cooter glanced out over the crowd, seeing how restless they were getting. "I hate ta say this," he said, "but I think it might be best ta get Brady and get out before anyone gets hurt."

The others were about to agree when the familiar notes of 'Dixie' echoed loudly through the streets. Everyone stopped and looked over to see the Blue Angel speeding down the street. The car pulled up and stopped beside the curb on the town square, and Kelly climbed out, holding a rolled up piece of paper. Her expression was unreadable as she walked up to the gazebo.

"Maybe I should say something," she said softly, the tone of her voice as unreadable as her expression. Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Cooter glanced at Brady, who nodded. Kelly turned to the audience, taking a deep breath. "Folks, I'd like ta say a few things, if ya don't mind."

"Ya ain't runnin' fer Commissioner, Kelly," Rosco spoke up, "and only candidates are allowed ta speak! It's in the rules!"

"What rules, Rosco," Cooter said, frowning. "Ya change the rules ta suit yer needs."

"Yeah, and there's no rule anywhere that says a campaign manager can't speak on behalf of his and her candidate," Luke added.

"So why don't ya just back off and let Kelly speak," Daisy spoke up. Rosco sputtered, but he backed off.

"Thanks, guys," Kelly said. "Ladies and gentlemen, y'all have every right ta be angry with Brady. He lied ta ya about who he really was. Heck, yesterday I know I was furious when I found out he'd been lyin' ta me."

"What's she doin'?" Bo whispered ta Cooter.

"I have no idea," Cooter whispered.

"But when I really thought about it," Kelly continued, "I guess I can understand why he did it. I mean, 'Hogg' ain't exactly a name that inspires confidence around here. It conjures up images of greed and self-centeredness," she glanced over at Brady, seeing he had looked down, "but none of those things describe Brady Hogg." Brady looked up in shock, and Kelly quickly looked back at the audience.

"Many of y'all know that Brady Hogg was the only friend I ever had growin' up," Kelly said, "and he was about as far from bein' like J.D. as a Hogg could get. Every memory I have of him was someone who was selfless in everythin' he did." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I know it's hard ta think he can be trusted now, 'cause he wasn't honest with us, but just stop and think about it fer a second: would ya have honestly given him a fair chance if he had come back, sayin' he was Brady Hogg and he wanted ta run fer County Commissioner?" She saw members of the audience looking around guiltily, shuffling their feet and hemming and hawing, muttering under their breaths.

"All I'm askin' is that ya look beyond that one little mistake Brady made," Kelly said, wrapping up her speech. "This election should be about the heart of what each candidate stands fer, not because they belong ta a certain family. Shakespeare said ''Tis but thy name that is my enemy. That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'." She paused for a moment before unrolling the paper in her hands, showing it to the audience--it was a flyer like the others Kelly had designed, but where it once said 'Roy Mayjors' it now read 'Brady Hogg'. "If y'all want Hazzard County ta change inta a place we can truly be proud of, the best person ta help make those changes is Brady Hogg. Thank you."

The audience erupted into applause and whistles, and Kelly would have normally smiled, feeling proud, but she glanced over at Brady. He smiled gratefully and took a step toward her, but she moved away from him, heading down the gazebo steps and hurrying to her car. She climbed in through the window and sped off, leaving Brady looking disenchanted, and the Dukes and Cooter looked on, concerned.

"She's never gonna fergive me," Brady said.

"Son, she's just confused," Cooter said. "I went in ta her room last night ta check on her, and she had cried herself ta sleep, holdin' a small mason jar she used ta catch fireflies in a long time ago and a picture of the two of you when y'all were younger."

"Did ya say 'fireflies'?" Brady asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Cooter answered slowly, confused by Brady's expression. "Why?"

Brady glanced to the side, thinking. "Can I borrow someone's car?" he asked suddenly. "I'll bring it back, I promise."

"Here, take Dixie," Daisy said, tossing the young man her keys.

"Thanks," Brady said before hurrying down the stairs to the curb where Daisy's Jeep was parked. He got in and started the engine, driving off, leaving the Dukes and Cooter--and a lot of audience members--confused.

_Balladeer: And so am I._

* * *

The night sky twinkled with stars above the Springer field, while thousands of fireflies danced below, giving off a spectacular lightshow. Kelly sat on the hood of her car, staring at the dark horizon, ignoring the beauty around her as she gently rolled the Mason jar in her hands. She was glad to be away from everything, glad to be in the middle of nowhere, lost in her thoughts…even though she wasn't sure what she should be thinking. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to sort the confusion on her mind.

The sound of an engine caused her to turn her head, and she saw a pair of headlights approaching; even in the dim light she could see the vehicle was Dixie, and the young woman became annoyed. The last thing she wanted was to be around anyone, even Daisy. She watched as the Jeep approached and stopped nearby, and she got to her feet, heading toward the other vehicle as the driver got out.

"Daisy, I just--" she stopped short when she saw the driver was more broad-shouldered and masculine than her aunt. "Brady?"

"Can we talk?" Brady asked. "Please?"

Kelly folded her arms, trying to appear cool. "Don't ya have ta get ready fer votin' tomorrow?" she asked.

"Can't do much without my campaign manager," Brady joked. He saw Kelly's expression never changed, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry." He sighed. "Thanks fer that speech ya gave. I think ya changed a lot of peoples' minds about me."

"I did what was in the best interest fer Hazzard County," Kelly said.

Brady took a deep breath. "Can we talk?" he asked

Kelly stared at him for a few seconds. "Talk," she answered as she walked back over to her car and sat back down on the hood.

"I am so sorry fer lyin' ta ya," Brady said as he slowly walked over, staying in front of her. "Ya have every right ta hate me fer that."

Kelly bit her lip. "I don't hate ya," she said softly. "I never did."

"Yer hand seemed ta say otherwise," Brady replied, rubbing his cheek.

"I was mad," Kelly said softly, "mainly at me."

"Huh?" Brady asked, confused. "Why were ya mad at yerself?"

"Because I didn't know it was you until it was too late!" Kelly blurted out before she could stop herself, tears rolling down her eyes. "I study people fer a livin'. I should have known it was you before I--" she stopped before she could finish, turning away.

"'Before' what?" Brady asked. Kelly didn't answer him, and he carefully walked over, sitting down beside her. "Kelly, 'before' what?"

Kelly slowly looked over at him. "Before I fell fer ya," she said softly, looking embarrassed.

Brady smiled a little. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Brady, you were my only friend growin' up," Kelly said, "and I don't remember thinkin' of ya as anythin' other than my friend. Then one day, J.D. sends ya away, I don't see ya fer thirteen years--I don't even recognize ya when ya show up--and the first thing I'm thinkin' when I see ya is how cute ya are." She shifted uncomfortably. "What kind of person does that make me?"

"That makes ya normal," Brady replied.

"I've never been normal," Kelly said glumly. "Why should I start now?"

Brady chuckled. "Kelly, I've been in love with ya since I was ten," he said. "That hasn't changed…even after all these years." He gently put his hand on her cheek and turned her head toward him, seeing the tear streaks. He gently blotted them with his thumbs; he hated to see her cry.

"Why didn't ya tell me the truth?" Kelly asked suddenly. "Didn't ya trust me?"

"Of course I did," Brady answered. "I just…I thought ya moved past me."

"How could I move past ya?" Kelly asked. "You were my best friend--you were my only friend."

"Look at everything ya've done since I left Hazzard," Brady said. "Ya've gotten five college degrees, learnt all those languages, became an FBI agent, and traveled the world helpin' catch killers."

"How did ya know all that?" Kelly asked.

"I, uh…I kinda kept tabs on ya," Brady said, looking embarrassed. "I already knew about yer attack and everything before I came here." He shrugged. "I just didn't know it had affected ya so badly until two nights ago."

"And that's why ya didn't seem too weirded out when I was explainin' about when we were kids," Kelly said. Brady nodded, and Kelly sighed. "So, where have ya been all this time?"

"Nashville," Brady replied. "After my uncle sent me ta a foster home in Atlanta I ran away ta Nashville and got taken in by a man who ran a small bar. Jeff McGraw, nice guy and all," Kelly raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled, "no relation ta the singer." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Anyway, he took care of me, homeschooled me, and I spent my spare time singin' inside and outside the bar ta help make ends meet."

"I'm sorry," Kelly said softly. "I still can't believe that J.D. just threw ya out like that."

"Don't be sorry," Brady replied. "I liked livin' there, but I knew I had ta eventually come back and try ta fix things…and I wanted ta see ya again. I had told Jeff about everything that had happened, and he helped me get money so I could come back here and start fixin' things."

"And not because ya knew I was comin' home after my attack?" Kelly asked.

"I thought ya was just takin' some time off," Brady said honestly. "I didn't know ya'd given it up completely."

"I haven't," Kelly replied. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna do about that right now." She suddenly tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, how did ya know I'd be out here tanight?"

Brady smiled. "Yer daddy said ya had yer firefly jar out last night," he answered, "and this is the spot where we snuck out ta catch fireflies all the time when we were kids." He shrugged. "I remember ya always said this was our special place, where we both felt safe," he shrugged, "so I took a shot."

"Ya remembered that after all these years?" Kelly whispered.

Brady smiled and gently took the jar from her hands, unscrewing the lid. He glanced up as a few fireflies came near them. He easily caught them in the jar and quickly screwed the lid back on; he handed the jar to her. "Just like I remember what ya always used ta call 'em," he replied.

"Starbugs," they both said.

Kelly glanced at the fireflies blinking and flying around in her jar, then she unscrewed the jar and let the tiny insects fly back into the night; she put the jar aside and looked over at Brady. "So, where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I thought it was quite obvious," Brady replied.

"I don't know if it is," Kelly said. "Ta be honest, I don't know what ta do right now."

"Maybe this'll help," Brady replied. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned over, softly kissing her lips. He slowly pulled away, smiling at her slightly dazed reaction. "Things any clearer now?"

"Would ya hate me if I said I wasn't quite sure yet?" Kelly asked softly.

Brady looked a little disappointed, hoping for a different answer. "Do ya just want me ta go?" he asked.

"No!" Kelly said, quickly putting her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly. "Please don't leave me again."

Brady was startled by how Kelly had reacted to his suggestion, hearing the fear in her voice. He hugged her back as tightly as he dared, resting his cheek against her head. "I won't," he said softly. "I promise." He may have been a little upset that Kelly didn't know what she wanted right now, but he knew that what she wanted was her best friend again--and he would make sure he was there for her as long as she needed.

* * *

_Balladeer: The polls opened the followin' day in Hazzard, and everyone--and I do mean everyone--who could legally vote came out ta exercise they're civic duty. Even Old Man __Hickory__, who vowed ta only vote on the day a Hogg did somethin' charitable, came out ta see what the fuss was about. It got so crowded at the County Courthouse that Cletus and Enos were doin' double duty guardin' the polls and keepin' traffic runnin' smoothly...well, as smoothly as they could in Hazzard._

At five sharp the polls closed, and the official counters started counting at the Boar's Nest. While the three counters locked themselves in Daisy's office (with both the indoor and outdoor entrances being guarded by state police officers) a small crowd consisting of the Dukes, Davenports, Brady, Rosco, Enos, Cletus, and as many civilians as the fire code would allow in the building waited in the bar, talking among themselves.

"I don't see why everyone's makin' a fuss," Rosco said as he walked over to the table where the Dukes, Davenports, and Brady were sitting. "Everyone knows I'm gonna win; I've always won."

"Only 'cause ya've never had anyone run against ya," Bo replied.

"Rosco, ain't ya ever heard the sayin' 'don't count yer chickens before they're hatched'?" Daisy asked.

"I ain't talkin' about chickens, Daisy," Rosco said, "I'm talkin' about votes, and they're mine!" The door to Daisy's office opened, and everyone looked over as the counter in charge came out with a piece of paper in his hand, followed by his two assistants.

"I have the final total," he said. Those sitting at the tables slowly stood up in anticipation, and Kelly grabbed Brady's hand squeezing it tightly; Brady glanced down and smiled, squeezing back. "The final count is Rosco Coltrane, with 2,048 votes," Rosco grinned proudly, "and Brady Hogg, with 2,053 votes. Brady Hogg is the new County Commisioner with a difference of five votes."

The place erupted into loud cheers, and Kelly hugged a stunned (but smiling) Brady before kissing him full on the lips; those among the crowd who noticed grinned and cheered louder, while Bo, Luke, and Cooter raised eyebrows. When Kelly pulled back, Brady looked surprised.

"I thought ya were confused," he said softly.

"I got unconfused," Kelly replied, smiling, "and it was last night, so don't think ya winnin' made the difference."

"I never thought it would," Brady said, smiling.

"Though I do have ta say it'll be kinda fun sayin' I'm datin' the boss," Kelly joked. Brady laughed before kissing her again.

"Speech!" the crowd shouted. "Speech!"

Brady pulled away, but he still kept one arm around Kelly's waist as he turned and faced the crowd. "Uh, wow," he said, "I, uh…I don't have a speech prepared, but I just…I wanna thank those who were willin' ta give me a chance, and ta those who never gave up on me." He glanced down at Kelly, smiling; Kelly grinned back before he looked up again. "I will do my best ta try and fix the problems that my uncle caused fer this town," he saw Rosco heading for the front door, looking dejected, "but first, there's somethin' I'd like ta do with Rosco." Everyone looked over at the former Commissioner as he stopped in his tracks and looked over.

"Me?" he asked, confused.

Brady nodded. "Rosco, you were cheated out of somethin' that ya deserved a long time ago," he said, "somethin' I'd like ta give back ta you."

"And what would that be?" Rosco asked suspiciously.

"Yer pension," Brady replied. "I know it was voted out by the people of Hazzard, which I think was wrong ta do, but I know that's also what caused ya ta start doin' my uncle's dirty work…and I think it's high time ya had yer pension back."

"Does that mean I have ta retire?" Rosco asked.

"Do ya wanna retire?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost eighty years old," Rosco replied, frustrated, "I'm gettin' too old ta be chasin' after people," he pointed to Kelly, "especially if she's involved, which she always is." Kelly grinned proudly.

Brady chuckled. "Yeah, you can retire, Rosco," he said.

Rosco laughed. "Music ta my ears," he said. He suddenly stopped. "Wait, how much of my pension do I actually get ta keep--fifty percent of fifty percent?"

"How about a hundred percent of a hundred percent?" Brady asked.

Rosco almost squealed with glee as he walked over to Brady and shook his hand. "Can I be honest and say yer already doin' ten times a better job than yer uncle?"

"Thanks," Brady replied, shaking the older man's hand.

"Ooh, I can finally have a quiet day ta myself," Rosco said as he headed out. "I can go fishin' or make a puzzle…." He trailed off, laughing at the possibilities as he walked out the door.

Cletus slowly raised his hand, looking uncertain. "Can I retire, too?" he asked. "I mean, I like bein' sheriff and all, but I ain't young anymore either…and it wasn't easy chasin' Kelly when I was."

"Why does everyone think I'm gonna cause problems now that I'm back?" Kelly asked, smiling.

"Yer track record, Pumpkin," Cooter replied, smiling.

Brady chuckled. "Yes, Cletus," he said, "you can retire--and with yer pension, too."

Cletus whooped. "Buzzards on a buzzsaw," he shouted as he grabbed Brady in a bear hug, pushing Kelly aside. "Thank ya so much."

"My pleasure," Brady wheezed. He gasped as Cletus let him go and hurried out, still whooping, then everyone looked at Enos as Brady readjusted his hat.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't ya wanna retire, too?" Brady asked, smiling.

"Actually, I was wonderin' if I could stay on," Enos replied, "I mean, not as Sheriff or anythin', 'cause Rosco and Cletus are right about Kelly," he looked apologetically at the young woman, "no offense, darlin'."

"None taken," Kelly replied, smiling.

"But I would still like ta help out any way I could," Enos continued.

"Let me think on that," Brady said, "but we're gonna need a sheriff and deputy around here."

"Well, I got someone in mind," Enos replied. "He's with the Atlanta PD right now, and he's got really good credentials and all, but I think I might be able ta convince him ta come in fer at least a visit or somethin'."

"Well, yeah, sure," Brady said slowly, "he's more than welcome ta come here so we can talk." Enos grinned and nodded, and Brady looked around, uncertain. "So, now what?"

"Now we welcome the new commissioner with a round of beers," Daisy said as she headed behind the beer, "on the house." Everyone cheered as she helped the bartender get the beers ready. While everyone was distracted with the offer of free drinks, Kelly took Brady's hand and led him outside.

"What's wrong?" Brady asked, worried.

Kelly didn't say anything as she grinned and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him. Brady squeaked in surprise, but he quickly relaxed and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a few seconds, the two pulled away.

"Just wanted ta do that without an audience," Kelly replied, smiling.

"So, what convinced ya?" Brady asked.

Kelly shrugged. "I guess I just realized that sometimes things happen that can't be explained," she put her arms around his neck, "and even though I can't explain this…I shouldn't ignore somethin' my heart wants."

"I'm glad," Brady replied before kissing her again.

_Balladeer: Well, folks, it looks like things worked out, and it also looks like __Hazzard__County__'s in fer some major changes. _

A few moments passed before the front of the door opened and Cooter stuck his head out. He saw his daughter and Brady kissing, and while part of him was bothered at that thought, he was out there for a different reason; he sighed. "Hey, y'all think ya can stop performin' artificial respiration on each other fer a second?" he asked. He grinned to himself as they pulled away, embarrassed.

"What do ya want, Daddy?" Kelly asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Just wanted ta let ya know yer grounded," Cooter replied.

"What?" Kelly almost screeched. "Fer what?"

"Fer disobeyin' me," Cooter replied. "I told ya ta wash that glass off."

"I did!"

"Not when I asked ya. So, since ya still haven't mastered washin' dishes, ya can practice on ours--fer the next two months."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"And ya can also clean the garage everyday," Cooter replied, "and I want ya home every night at ten, no later."

"That ain't fair!" Kelly shouted.

"Tough," Cooter replied, heading back into the building. Kelly marched after him, still protesting, leaving Brady alone. The young man smiled and shook his head before following.

_Balladeer: Then again, there are some things that ain't never gonna change--even in __Hazzard__County__. _

The End


End file.
